


Inferno

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Inferno [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ages changed, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Barista Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dolls, Group chat, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook is 16, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Related, Like father like son I guess lol, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Moonbin is also here but I can't find the character tag help, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Rocky (Astro), Rocky is a little shit, Secrets, Texting, They aren't idols, Woozi is a sassy little shit, but probably no trigger warnings, but their ages are said in the fic, jeon jungkook has anxiety, mystery au?????, not your usual textfic, the boys are kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: **TEXT FIC**Jungkook, Tae, Jimin, Namjoon, Hobie, Yoongi, and Jin. They all know each other, but none of them are really friends. Not until one man, who goes by "TheMonster", kidnaps them and gives them only phones to communicate with.Secrets are revealed, new people are added, battery life is decreasing by the minute, and there's almost zero time for sleep. Will everyone get out alive? Or will some become victim to TheMonster and his pets, left to rot in the secluded location forever?*Previously named "Their Hell" (before that it was "TheMonster added 7 to "Hell")





	1. Getting to Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames are pretty easy, nothing complex. I'm sorry if this is really trashy, but I got really bored. And I'm experiencing writers block with other stories. This is the result.  
> If you have any ideas, let me know. Otherwise get ready for a random roller coaster of emotions and ??mystery??.

**_TheMonster added 7 to the group chat_ **

 

**Jimin:** whats going on 

 

**Jimin:** where am i

 

**Jungkook:** who are you?

 

**TheMonster:** Let me introduce you. No interrupting until I’m done.

 

**TheMonster:** Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Seokjin.

 

**TheMonster:** All of you are in locked down locations.Some of you in the same building. Some of you in other buildings that connect in some way, shape, or form. 

 

**TheMonster:** None of these locations have an access that leads to outside. Not safely, anyways. 

 

**TheMonster:** The only way you can get outside is by completing all the tasks I’ve assigned you. Tasks you’ll do separately and tasks you’ll have to help each other complete by either finding each other or just putting your brains together. 

 

**TheMonster:** You’re only allowed to communicate through your phones. I’ll be monitoring the group chat to make sure you aren’t up to any funny business. 

 

**TheMonster:** There are cameras with sound around so I’ll know if you’re chatting amongst each other and not telling the group. If I feel it’s necessary, I’ll just quote you in the chat for everyone to see.

 

**TheMonster:** You’ll notice you have the phones but no chargers. Whoops, my bad. 

 

**TheMonster:** But fear not, there are portable chargers around here somewhere. But only seven. There are only four cables, and only two wall plugs. 

 

**TheMonster:** To find them or to get hints to where they are, you must keep moving room to room and complete tasks. You must find each other. But only by communicating with the phones. You must. Not. Yell.

 

**TheMonster:** You might wake my pets. My five beloved rottweilers do love their sleep. And they get a bit… upset, if you wake them.

 

**TheMonster:** As for food, there will be some. But you’ll have to find the keys to unlock the containers~

 

**TheMonster:** Any questions? Besides the typical “why are you doing this”?

 

**Yoongi:** Yeah, what do you mean by no “safe” access to outside?

 

**TheMonster:** Well I don’t suppose any of you are bulletproof or can hop an electric fence.

 

**Jungkook:** Out of curiosity, why ARE you doing this?

 

**TheMonster:** I got bored. 

 

**Taehyung:** I’m just a highschooler! Why would you want me apart of this!

 

**Seokjin:** Wait what?! How old are we all!

 

**TheMonster:** Jungkook; 16, Taehyung; 18, Jimin; 18, Namjoon; 19, Hoseok; 20, Yoongi; 22, Seokjin; 23. 

 

**Hoseok:** A MINOR?! HE’S TOO YOUNG!

 

**TheMonster:** Sorry, not sure you’re in the position to decide that. 

 

**Namjoon:** What do we have to do first?

 

**TheMonster:** Get to know each other. When you figure each other out, I’ll be back with more instructions. 

 

**TheMonster:** Oh but before I go

 

**TheMonster:** The best way to think is outside the box. Bye bye now.

 

**TheMonster:** Have fun~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jimin:** is he fucking serious? wtf is this????

 

**Taehyung:** Well, he said to get to know one another… so should we introduce ourselves and see where that goes?

 

**Jungkook:** sure why the fuck not.

 

**Jungkook:** my name is Jeon Jungkook, I’m 16 years old, I go to the performing arts high school in Seoul.

 

**Jimin:** WAIT YOU’RE THE KID IN MY DANCE CLASS THAT NEVER FUCKING TALKS TO ANYONE

 

**Taehyung:** wait I go to that school too!!! I’m mostly in singing classes, but I have dance class at the end of the day!

 

**Jimin:** But wait… do we all know each other?!

 

**Taehyung:** I’m Kim Taehyung, I’m 18 years old, I go to the same school as Jimin and Jungkook, my favorite cafe is the starbucks next to the school and my friend took me to his dance class one time to see if I wanted to sign up.

 

**Yoongi:** wait why the random facts?

 

**Hoseok:** WAIT IS YOUR FRIEND BAEKHYUN? I REMEMBER YOU, I WAS THE INSTRUCTOR

 

**Yoongi:** wait are you fucking serious?

 

**Seokjin:** I work at the starbucks you go to! 

 

**Taehyung:** I always get the javachip frappe!

 

**Seokjin:** YOU!! I WROTE TAETAE ON YOUR CUP ONE TIME!!

 

**Taehyung:** OMG

 

**Jimin:** I’m Park Jimin, I’m 18, you already know the school I go to, I went to this underground rap thing one time and met the infamous Agust D, talked to him for a while and he asked if I would help him with some songs on his mixtape.

 

**Yoongi:** fuckin what

 

**Jimin:** you know Agust D?

 

**Yoongi:** are you fucking kidding me, i AM agust d, kid

 

**Jimin:** wHAT

 

**Namjoon:** I’m Kim Namjoon, as far as I know I have no relations with Taehyung, Kim is just popular I guess. I was an underground rapper for a while, going by RM, Rap Monster, and Runch Randa. 

 

**Yoongi:** wait shit really? you remember doing a few rap battles with agust d right? Like three years ago?

 

**Namjoon:** oh fuck that’s right.

 

**Hoseok:** I think I asked for both of your autographs one time. You two got me into rapping.

 

**Yoongi:** YOU’RE THAT KID?

 

**Hoseok:** Guilty

 

**Hoseok:** I’m Jung Hoseok, I apparently know Taehyung, Yoongi, and Namjoon already. I feel like I might know Seokjin. Are you the one who wrote Hobie on my coffee?

 

**Seokjin:** YOU! HI!! You were just so cute!!!

 

**Jungkook:** You wrote Kookie on mine

 

**Yoongi:** I feel like you wrote Suga on mine. Where tf did that even come from?

 

**Seokjin:** You always ask for extra sugar. And you’re also way too pale. Ever heard of this thing called the sun?

 

**Yoongi:** Ever heard of sunscreen?

 

**Jimin:** Did you write ChimChim on mine?

 

**Seokjin:** Yup! You were too cute, I couldn’t resist!

 

**Namjoon:** I guess you’re the one who wrote Joonie on mine.

 

**Yoongi:** So Seokjin knows everyone here.

 

**Yoongi:** That’s really annoying to type, can I just call you Jin?

 

**Seokjin:** Sure!

 

**Jimin:** Okay, cool, but have we forgotten that we’re trapped in some random… idk mansion??? Or something and we have to rely on each other to gtfo?

 

**Jungkook:** He’s right, can we concentrate? I know Yoongi and Namjoon, I went to an Agust D vs RM rap battle before. Talked to you guys for a few minutes before my mom found me and I had to split.

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** Congratulations. Now for the task. Go around and unlock three rooms. Not all of the rooms are locked, and not all of the locked rooms are obvious. The keys are places that you wouldn’t expect. Good luck~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jimin:** This is ridiculous. 

 

**Jungkook:** Wait. What if our batteries die and we don’t have a way to charge it for a while?

 

**Yoongi:** If your battery gets to 20%, let us know. Then keep telling us what it’s at every time it goes down 5% more at the max. When you get to 5% and you haven’t messaged for a while, we’ll assume you’re phone is dead and we’ll try to find you. 

 

**Hoseok:** That should work. We should work on finding the keys and each other at the same time. 

 

**Namjoon:** Let’s focus on the keys for now, if we need help thinking of where they could be we can message the chat. He said think outside the box and that they aren’t where we would expect. Let’s try our best on our own first. ttyl

 

**Yoongi:** Right. Ttyl.

 

**Jungkook:** ttyl

 

**Taehyung:** ttyl

 

**Jimin:** ttys

 

**Hoseok:** ttyl guys

 

**Seokjin:** ttyl everyone, stay safe


	2. The Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they start looking for the keys, they start to realize that this little "game" isn't what it seems. They find more loopholes that they can jump through and what ones to avoid. They help each other learn what they should and should not, and can and cannot do through this ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this update is really soon. I had half of it done when I posted the first chapter so I guess that's expected.  
> Let me know what you think!!

**Jimin:** Okay I’m having zero luck

 

**Yoongi:** It’s been ten minutes.

 

**Jimin:** I DON’T WANNA BE TRAPPED HERE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

 

**Yoongi:** I’m your elder, show some respect. All of us are in the same boat.

 

**Jungkook:** Um… guys?

 

**Seokjin:** yes Kookie?

 

**Jungkook:** Are we ever going to get out? 

 

**Taehyung:** Don’t think like that. We will get out. Eventually. We just have to keep doing what this guy says until then.

 

**Hoseok:** That guy said look outside the box

 

**Yoongi:** yeah, what about it?

 

**Hoseok:** where are regular places you would look for a key?

 

**Jimin:** a key ring? bag? by a door? in an actuat box?

 

**Hoseok:** Right. He said three doors each, right? 

 

**Yoongi:** What’s your point?

 

**Hoseok:** look for keys by a door. If you find one, use it on a locked door three doors away. 

 

**Taehyung:** wait are you serious right now?

 

**Hoseok:** try it. fyi i’ve already unlocked one door.

 

**Yoongi:** well shit, why didn’t you just say so

 

**Hoseok:** we’re supposed to be working together. I didn’t think I would have had to. 

 

**Jungkook:** can we please just… not fight?

 

**Jimin:** Look fighting is bound to happen. We’re trapped here with no one to talk to but each other. These phones don’t have any actual service, the only thing that’s even on them is this group chat. This is more like a text version of a walkie fuckin talkie. 

 

**Namjoon:** Let’s just try to keep fighting to a minimum. It’ll be hard, but we need to work together to get through this. 

 

**Taehyung:** IT WORKED

 

**Jungkook:** ???

 

**Taehyung:** the key thing! That Hobie said! I had to go two doors over and through one unlocked door to get to the third locked door, but it worked!

 

**Jimin:** Where did you find the key???

 

**Taehyung:** under a mat. It was in the middle of the floor, it looked more like a design rug than anything else.

 

**Yoongi:** are any of you near stairs?

 

**Jimin:** no? i mean i saw stairs earlier, but im not near any

 

**Yoongi:** where were they?

 

**Jimin:** in the middle of a room inside a room

 

**Yoongi:** the ones im seeing are half in the wall and they turn into and through the wall. The door is locked though.

 

**Hoseok:** how many staircases are on your floor?

 

**Yoongi:** what do you mean how many?

 

**Hoseok:** I’ve counted five on mine. Each set goes up a different number of floors

 

**Yoongi:** I’ve only seen this one.

 

**Namjoon:** remember where that staircase is and look for more staircases. I think the more we know about this place the better.

 

**Yoongi:** On it.

 

**Hoseok:** try looking for a key by the door next to the third staircase away. Either that or look at the third door away from the staircase. 

 

**Yoongi:** Will do, thanks

 

**Jungkook:** i dont think i can do this

 

**Seokjin:** yes you can darling

 

**Yoongi:** kid, you’re gonna make it through this. 

 

**Jungkook:** no, you don’t understand

 

**Hoseok:** Jungkook what is it?

 

**Jungkook:** idk about the rest of you but i have really bad anxiety

 

**Jungkook:** i get anxiety attacks really easily

 

**Seokjin:** New mission: find Jungkook as soon as we can

 

**Jimin:** Just keep messaging us okay? You’ll be fine

 

**Yoongi:** kid i know you can hang in there. I have anxiety and i’ve dealt with depression before. i’m still here with you kicking and screaming. you’re going to be okay.

 

**Jungkook:** okay… i believe you… but please find me soon. i’m going to try and find you guys too

 

**Yoongi:** we’ll come for you as soon as we can.

 

**Jimin:** I GOT ONE! It leads to a staircase.

 

**Yoongi:** wait describe the staircase

 

**Jimin:** purple carpet going up the middle, wood, when i turn its half in the wall

 

**Yoongi:** Go up the staircase, I’m coming to you! That’s the one I was just at!

 

**Jimin:** I see you!

 

**Yoongi:** okay let’s go find more keys

 

**Hoseok:** wait

 

**Yoongi:** what hobie?

 

**Hoseok:** he said three doors each, didn’t he? Maybe he meant three doors on your own floor before moving on. He never said anything about meeting up, he just said find the keys and help each other find them. 

 

**Jimin:** Does… does that mean I have to go back down to the floor I was on… alone?

 

**Yoongi:** it might. just remember where that staircase is 

 

**Jimin:** okay… will do

 

**Jungkook:** i found three keys but only one opened a door. 

 

**Hoseok:** Wait where did you find three keys?

 

**Jungkook:** i gave up on logic, I just started looking everywhere. They were all near the same door and one of them opened the door they were near.

 

**Hoseok:** did you try any other doors? 

 

**Jungkook:** yeah i did. they dont work.

 

**Yoongi:** what about inside the room? There’s no way the other keys open nothing

 

**Jungkook:** there’s a wardrobe thing and another door but i already tried.

 

**Seokjin:** is there an attic or something?

 

**Jungkook:** um…

 

**Jungkook:** yeah

 

**Jungkook:** one of the keys worked

 

**Jungkook:** wait… this isn’t an attic… 

 

**Yoongi:** what is it?

 

**Jungkook:** it’s a crawl space. It has a box. 

 

**Hoseok:** is the box locked?

 

**Jungkook:** yeah but the other key worked. Its just another key inside.

 

**Hoseok:** try using it on the wardrobe.

 

**Jungkook:** why not the door

 

**Hoseok:** it wouldn’t be that easy

 

**Jungkook:** … you’re right. thanks. 

 

**Seokjin:** what’s in it?

 

**Jungkook:** another key with a note. It says to find Yoongi… hyung?

 

**Yoongi:** wait it said hyung?

 

**Jungkook:** yeah… um… idk how to respond to that.

 

**Yoongi:** you respond by calling me hyung.

 

**Jungkook:** uh… okay… thanks hyung.

 

**Yoongi:** go through the doorway and tell me what you see. I’ve been all over this floor already. 

 

**Jungkook:** it’s… oh god

 

**Jimin:** what

 

**Jungkook:** There’s a door on the other side but…

 

**Yoongi:** but what

 

**Jungkook:** the key is somewhere in this room and there isn’t a doorknob on this side of the door

 

**Seokjin:** WHAT

 

**Hoseok:** are you okay???

 

**Jungkook:** idk… working on it. There’s a bunch of dolls in here.

 

**Jimin:** dolls?

 

**Jungkook:** porcelain. I… the key is hidden somewhere among the dolls

 

**Hoseok:** how do you know

 

**Jungkook:** there’s another note in here. It says to look at the dolls and follow the signs to the key.

 

**Hoseok:** what do the dolls look like? 

 

**Jungkook:** they’re all dressed in a theme. Like holidays. Different Christmas stuff like elves, presents, snowmen, or halloween costumes. 

 

**Yoongi:** Those have to be clues somehow.

 

**Jungkook:** HOW

 

**Jimin:** Is there anything out of the ordinary?

 

**Jungkook:** you mean besides the room fULL OF DOLLS?

 

**Jungkook:** sorry… 

 

**Jimin:** It’s okay. I know you’re under pressure right now, and you’re scared. We wanna help. 

 

**Jungkook:** I don’t know where to start looking. The note said if I look at more than 5 out of the 30 that are in here, then he’ll put a different lock on the outside and someone will have to come find me.

 

**Hoseok:** are you fucking kidding me.

 

**Jungkook:** I’m so sorry

 

**Jimin:** What are you sorry for? This isn’t your fault Kookie.

 

**Hoseok:** Okay let’s think. What does a key have to do with holidays and dolls?

 

**Jimin:** my sister used to tell all her secrets to dolls? 

 

**Hoseok:** how is that relevant?

 

**Jimin:** Secrets? Locks? Keys? No one gets the connection?

 

**Jungkook:** I kind of do? But just vaguely. 

 

**Jimin:** It doesn’t have to do with holidays though.

 

**Taehyung:** what kind of secrets?

 

**Jimin:** idk does it matter?

 

**Taehyung:** maybe idk

 

**Jungkook:** well what do I do?

 

**Hoseok:** what holiday could do with secrets?

 

**Seokjin:** Namjoon, are you still there?

 

**Namjoon:** Yeah, sorry. I unlocked my last door. It led to a staircase so I’m going to follow it up.

 

**Hoseok:** do you know what holiday could do with secrets?

 

**Namjoon:** Christmas or Halloween maybe

 

**Yoongi:** Right, Halloween everyone is dressed up and people lie about prices and if they hate a present on Christmas. 

 

**Jungkook:** but what does that have to do with keys?

 

**Jimin:** wait are there Valentine’s day themed dolls?

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah… six.

 

**Hoseok:** Jimin, why Valentine’s day?

 

**Jimin:** my sister was given a necklace from her boyfriend. It was a heart. He had a key necklace to match.

 

**Jungkook:** key to your heart

 

**Hoseok:** what does that have to do with secrets?

 

**Jimin:** they had a crush on each other for a year and a half before they went out together.

 

**Namjoon:** do the dolls have hearts on their dresses?

 

**Jungkook:** yeah all of them

 

**Hoseok:** check the two with the most hearts

 

**Jungkook:** okay 

 

**Namjoon:** wait why would it be hearts? What about heart?

 

**Yoongi:** Is there one with just one heart?

 

**Jungkook:** Yeah! This one… wait this is weird.

 

**Jimin:** what?

 

**Jungkook:** there’s one doll per holiday that has short hair. There’s six holidays. Six dolls with short hair. Half of them have different colored hair.

 

**Hoseok:** do you think it’s relevant?

 

**Jungkook:** I found the key

 

**Yoongi:** good. I’m at a door that doesn’t have a handle, let’s see if that’s the one you’re coming through


	3. Keys and Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New problems make themselves known as they continue there struggle to try and make it out alive.

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Hoseok_ ** **to** **_Hobie_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Taehyung_ ** **to** **_TaeTae_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Namjoon_ ** **to** **_Joonie_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Seokjin_ ** **to** **_Jin_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Jungkook_ ** **to** **_Kookie_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Jimin_ ** **to** **_Jiminie_ **

 

**TheMonster changed** **_Yoongi_ ** **to** **_Suga_ **

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jiminie:** wait what the fuck

 

**Kookie:** WHY

 

**Suga:** Wait these are all the names that Jin has put on our cups at fuckin starbucks.

 

**Joonie:** and Jin said that we could call him Jin instead of Seokjin.

 

**Jin:** but why would he do that?

 

**Hobie:** maybe he got bored?

 

**Kookie:** maybe… i unlocked the door

 

**Suga:** Kook! Fuckin finally!

 

**Kookie:** oh thank god! 

 

**Suga:** Kook, you have to stop breathing so fast okay, you’re going to be fine.

 

**Jin:** what’s happening?!

 

**Suga:** He’s starting to hyperventilate. Come on Kookie, breathe for me. In and out. In four seconds, hold four seconds, out four seconds, hold four seconds, repeat.

 

**Kookie:** I’m sorry…

 

**Suga:** It’s okay. Are you good?

 

**Kookie:** yeah, i’ll be fine now.

 

**Hobie:** wait are you and Yoongi hyung on the same floor?

 

**Kookie:** I think so. I didnt go up or down any stairs, so probably.

 

**Suga:** maybe there’s more doors over here that need to be opened? Maybe me and Jungkook need to work as a team?

 

**Joonie:** In that case how many doors have you opened each?

 

**Kookie:** I’ve opened 3 i guess if you count the door to get to Yoongi hyung?

 

**Joonie:** yeah that counts, so you’re done

 

**Suga:** I haven’t unlocked any yet.

 

**Hobie:** Then you need to open three more doors on the side you’re on.

 

**Suga:** okay, but I’ve been all over this place. I can’t find keys.

 

**Kookie:** so… are we stuck here until someone finds us?

 

**Tae:** I found a key. But the door it opens leads to just a hallway.

 

**Hobie:** there’s nothing on the other side?

 

**TaeTae:** not that I can see.

 

**Joonie:** hold onto the key and come back to the door later. Save it as a last resort.

 

**TaeTae:** got it

 

**Suga:** Jimin, how many doors do you have left to open?

 

**Jiminie:** two. I’m going to head back to that staircase after I unlock the third one

 

**Hobie:** wait on that plan and see where the other ones take you. I get that it’s your fastest route to others, but I think we’re meant to be split up and have to find our ways from different floors.

 

**Jin:** i don’t like the idea of being manipulated like this

 

**TaeTae:** we’re like puppets in a show or something

 

**Joonie:** nothing we can really do about it exect keep going

 

**Kookie:** we found a key. We tried the three doors over thing, but it didn’t work. 

 

**Jiminie:** staircase?

 

**Suga:** there’s no other staircase on this floor.

 

**Hobie:** Save the key, it might be needed for something important later.

 

**Jin:** I unlocked a door! It lead to a really long hallway but there’s a door at the end of it and there’s some boxes. 

 

**Joonie:** make sure there’s a doorknob on the one you just unlocked.

 

**Jin:** … there isn’t. But there’s a key dangling above one of the box. And a note.

 

**Suga:** what does the note say?

 

**Jin:** it says that i can choose between the key and a charging cable, just the cable, or I can choose to get out. The key works for both the padlock on the door and the padlock on the box with the cable, but once I put the key in, it won't come out. I can't use it again.

 

**Joonie:** take the key for the door since you're already in there. What use is the cable anyways if you're going to be trapped.

 

**Jin:** true. Alright that's what I'll do.

 

**Hobie:** I've unlocked all the doors I had to, I'm looking for more, and I'm also looking for you guys

 

**Joonie:** awesome. I've only unlocked one so far

 

**Suga** : after this me and Kook are gonna go to Jimin’s level and try to find him

 

**Jiminie** : hey guys?

 

**Hobie:** what's up Jiminie?

 

**Jiminie:** uh. I'm allergic to coconut. But I have to drink a glass of coconut milk to find the combination written at the bottom of the glass. The glass is glued to the table. There's a straw for me to drink out of.

 

**Jin:** Jiminie how bad is your reaction?

 

**Jiminie:** not too bad but also bad enough

 

**Suga:** okay but what happens

 

**Jiminie:** it gets really hard for me to breathe. My throat closes halfway. 

 

**TaeTae:** I just opened a box and it has allergy meds in it??

 

**Hobie:** I guess you and Jimin have to find each other then.

 

**TaeTae:** the door in front of me doesn't have a knob on this side.

 

**Joonie:** that probably means Jimin has to open it.

 

**Kookie:** guys this is getting too serious, what the fuck even is this!

 

**Suga:** this is something we have to fight to get out of. We don't have answers as to why, we can't die yet. 

 

**Jimin:** I drank half of it but idk if I can finish without risking not breathing. But I'll be trapped if I don't

 

**TaeTae:** I have the allergy meds, there's an epipen here

 

**Jiminie:** are you sure you're on the other side of that door?

 

**TaeTae:** think positive

 

**Jiminie:** I'm positive that if you're not on the other side of this door that I might actually die

 

**TaeTae:** we’ll work on positivity later 

 

**Suga:** how can you think positively right now?

 

**Kookie:** thanks…

 

**Suga:** you know what I mean. Tae is literally just this positive ball of fluff and idk how it's possible for a human being

 

**TaeTae:** maybe it's to mask the pain so that others don't feel it

 

**Suga:** that's fuckin deep

 

**Jiminie:** drank rest

 

**Suga:** you got this Minnie

 

**Kookie:** you can do it!

 

**Jiminie:** code entered

 

**TaeTae:** JIMIN

 

**Suga:** is he okay?! 

 

**Kookie:** what's happening??

 

**Jin:** TaeTae? Jiminie?

 

**Suga:** TAE

  
**Kookie:** JIMIN


	4. New Problems, less solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to apologize for the note at the end of each new chapter that's about chapter 1. I don't know how to get it to go back to chapter 1 without deleting the whole story and I really don't want to do that. So please ignore that note. But also tell me how I did!!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm running out of inspiration!! help!  
> I love my readers so so much, and if you've continued reading this trash for this long, I applaud you. But also how are you putting up with this trash.

**Suga:** what the fuck, why are they answering

 

**Kookie:** idk but I'm worried

 

**Joonie:** they're probably fine, keep calm

 

**Hobie:** he's right, panicking will get us nowhere and Kook can't be having another panic attack. It could be dangerous to have another one so soon

 

**Suga:** okay I'm calling it. How the fuck are you two so calm.

 

**Hobie:** someone has to. I figure I have to assume I'm the only one who's going to that way at least one person is. 

 

**Joonie:** same, do you guys think we aren't completely fuckin panicking on the inside?

 

**Jin:** let's not fight, come on. If we suspect each other or turn against each other, we’ll never get out.

 

**Kookie:** HOW DO YOU KNOW WE EVEN CAN? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT GUY WILL LET US GO?? THIS SICK SON OF A BITCH KIDNAPPED US

 

**Suga:** calm down. breathe.

 

**Joonie:** Jungkook, listen. We will get out of here. We will. 

 

**Jin:** TaeTae this is getting really concerning, answer us already.

 

**Kookie:** Tae! 

 

**TaeTae:** hey hi sorry

 

**Suga:** where's Jimin

 

**Kookie:** how is he?

 

**Suga:** what happened?

 

**Jin:** how bad was his reaction?

 

**TaeTae:** let's just say

 

**TaeTae:** I'm really glad I know CPR

 

**Suga:** what????

 

**Kookie:** is Jimin okay???

 

**Suga:** is he awake right now???

 

**Jiminie:** hi

 

**Jiminie:** I'm… alive. Taking it from there.

 

**TaeTae:** he has to take it easy. I can carry him

 

**Jiminie:** NO

 

**TaeTae:** listen, you can't walk. Not like this.

 

**Suga:** like what??

 

**TaeTae:** his legs are shaky and he looks like he's gonna collapse even while sitting. 

 

**Hobie:** it could be the medication?

 

**TaeTae:** maybe

 

**Joonie:** carrying him is your best options. Is that door accessible again? For Yoongi and Kookie?

 

**Jiminie:** maybe 

 

**Jiminie:** TaeTae is carrying me, he can't type

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** okay I'm getting bored. 

 

**Suga:** what do you mean

 

**TheMonster:** stop looking for keys. You don't have to open 3 doors anymore. 

 

**Hobie:** I already did

 

**TheMonster:** good for you, do you want a fuckin cookie or something?

 

**Hobie:** I mean it would be nice

 

**TheMonster:** well too bad

 

**TheMonster:** anyways, now you'll just be looking for each other and finding keys along the way. Not everything is as it seems and not everything is where it should be.

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** what the fUCK

 

**Jin:** calm down, now we can focus on each other rather than anything else

 

**Kookie:** until he gives us something else to do

 

**Jiminie:** let's not think like that

 

**Kookie:** like what? Realistically?

 

**Hobie:** why did he say not everything is where it should be

 

**Jiminie:** what?

 

**TaeTae:** idk?

 

**Suga:** probably bc he's a fuckin psychopath 

 

**Joonie:** he probably meant the keys

 

**Kookie:** ???

 

**Hobie:** but we already knew the keys were in different places

 

**Jin:** except the ones that were at the doors that could only be opened by one side that led elsewhere

 

**TaeTae:** Jin, didn't you say that the one key worked on both padlocks?

 

**Jin:** yeah why?

 

**Suga:** wait tae I thought you were carrying Jimin

 

**TaeTae:** we're getting nowhere right now so we took a break

 

**TaeTae:** but I ask because what if one key opens several locks?

 

**Jiminie:** you might be onto something

 

**Hobie:** try it, see if it works. I can see out a window and I see a building next to me, I've seen you guys in the windows. TaeTae I think. I'm not sure.

 

**Jin:** wait you aren't even in the same building??

 

**Hobie:** he said that could be the case. We just have to keep searching.

 

**Suga:** Tae, focus on keeping Jimin okay

 

**Jiminie:** I'm fine

 

**Suga:** hush

 

**TaeTae:** on it

 

**Jin:** is kook okay? He hasn't typed in a while

 

**Suga:** he’ll be okay

 

**Joonie:** what's wrong?

 

**Suga:** anxiety

 

**Hobie:** do you think it's strange that we all know each other?

 

**Jin:** a bit, but all of this is strange. 

 

**Joonie:** what if this monster guys knows us too?

 

**Kookie:** let's not talk about it

 

**Jiminie:** kook we have to figure out who this is

 

**Kookie:** no we don't, we have to get OUT OF HERE

 

**Suga:** you're okay. I'm with you.

 

**Kookie:** you vs a gun, who wins

 

**Suga** : I would step in front of a gun for you if it meant saving you.

 

**Jiminie:** enough gooshy crap, let's just keep going

 

**TaeTae:** you talk tough but your still unable to stand on your own

 

**Jiminie:** ...shuddup

 

**TaeTae:** nah

 

**Jin:** don't start bickering

 

**Jiminie:** sorry mom

 

**TaeTae:** yes mom

 

**Jin:** wait what?

 

**TaeTae:** face it, you're the mom of the group

 

**Jin:** but i know dad jokes 

 

**TaeTae:** you're the mom with the dad jokes

 

**Jiminie:** quit ignoring your momness. 

 

**Suga:** dear god

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I brought you a friend~

 

**_TheMonster added 1 to the group chat_ **

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **


	5. Newbie and Secrets

**Jiminie:** what the hell?? 

 

**Suga:** Who the fuck did he kidnap this time?!

 

**Hobie:** im Jung Hoseok

 

**Jiminie:** Park Jimin

 

**Suga:** Min Yoongi

 

**Joonie:** Kim Namjoon

 

**Kookie:** Jeon Jungkook

 

**Jin:** Kim Seokjin

 

**TaeTae:** Kim Taehyung

 

**Rocky:** wait, i go to school with Taehyung hyung, Jimin hyung, and Jungkook hyung. And i go to Hoseok hyung’s dance class

 

**Jin:** wait, did you say Jungkook HYUNG?

 

**Suga:** how old are you????

 

**Rocky:** almost 15, i got a special scholarship to go to the school. I’m what they call a dance prodigy. 

 

**Jiminie:** MINHYUK???????

 

**TaeTae:** wait Lee Minhyuk????

 

**Suga:** kid who else do you know? Do you go to the starbucks by the school??

 

**Rocky:** Yeah, my favorite barista usually writes either Rocky or Hyukie on my cup

 

**Jin:** hi, that’s me! I’m glad I’m your favorite!

 

**Jiminie:** you said you like rap, right? Do you know Agust D or maybe Rap Monster???

 

**Rocky:** Yeah, I beat RM at a fast rap battle a few years ago and got praised by Agust D

 

**Suga:** OH SHIT YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!

 

**Joonie:** how the fuck do you rap so damn fast

 

**Rocky:** wait you two are

 

**Suga:** Agust D

 

**Joonie:** RM

 

**Rocky:** oh shit, okay. Um…. besides all this shit, what the fuck am i doing here

 

**Jin:** since we’re in a such an intense situation, I’ll let the swearing slide. But what’s a kid your age doing with such a filthy mouth

 

**Rocky:** monkey see, monkey do, and this monkey has super bad monkey parents

 

**TaeTae:** mom can we keep him

 

**Jin:** taetae he’s a human

 

**Rocky:** and also right here

 

**TaeTae:** i promise to remember to feed him

 

**Jin:** ugh we have to find him first

 

**Rocky:** i can feed myself thank you very much

 

**Suga:** losing battle kid

 

**Jin:** hush, you’re how old? 3?

 

**Rocky:** rude

 

**Rocky:** im 5

 

**Rocky:** get it right

 

**Suga:** you’ll fit in just fine

 

**Rocky:** can i get found first so i actually have people to fit in with?

 

**Jiminie:** right

 

**Rocky:** give me details. What are we supposed to do?

 

**Joonie:** basically we just do what we’re told to. The guy that kidnapped us comes online to give us instructions sometimes

 

**Suga:** we have to find each other as well as charger parts to keep these phones alive

 

**Rocky:** wait you mean they’re separate? 

 

**Jin:** i’ve been given the option of getting a charger cable or getting out of a locked room before

 

**Rocky:** this is fuckin insane what is this

 

**Kookie:** the hand we were dealt

 

**Rocky:** what kind of charger parts are there?

 

**Hobie:** wall adapter, portable charger which I’m assuming would be either dead or close to it when we find it, and a charging cable. None of them are going to be found together and we haven’t gotten any hints as to where any are.

 

**TaeTae:** another thing. Me, Jimin, Yoongi, and Kookie are in the same building but different floors. Hobie is in a different building, and we don’t know about Jin and Namjoon.

 

**Rocky:** wait so i could be in a building on my own?????

 

**Suga:** calm down a sec kid, all of the buildings connect in some way, we just have to figure it out. 

 

**Rocky:** okay… okay. Sorry

 

**Hobie:** It’s okay. Try looking for keys to unlock doors for starters. Look in the regular places you would for keys but try the door that isn’t closest to the key. Try three doors away to start, whether that be three doors to the left, three doors to the right, or you go in an unlocked door two doors away and the third door is after that door.

 

**Rocky:** wait what? That’s hella weird

 

**Jin:** language

 

**Rocky:** what are you, my mom?

 

**Jin:** yes. yes i am, and i’ve accepted this now

 

**TaeTae:** YES

 

**Suga:** hush. Let’s concentrate on getting to Minhyuk

 

**Rocky:** so I did what you guys said about the keys and the doors, and I uh… it has a bunch of dolls in it. 

 

**Kookie:** do they have themed clothes on them?

 

**Rocky:** kind of. There’s five. Each one represents an emotion. They have name tags but

 

**Rocky:** wait

 

**Rocky:** NO

 

**Hobie:** what’s wrong??

 

**Rocky:** I can’t do this

 

**Rocky:** there’s a note

 

**TaeTae:** what does it say??

 

**Rocky:** it says i’m hiding a secret about all of them. The names are the names the guys in my friend group. There’s a code at the back of the name tag, and I have to choose the right name and then match it with the numbered doll with the right emotion.

 

**Hobie:** so like the code is the number on the back of the name tag and the number the doll has?

 

**Rocky:** yeah, but how do I know which is correct?

 

**Jiminie:** well unless you wanna start sharing those secrets, you better get thinkin

 

**Rocky:** the emotions are love, sad, jealous, bitter, and annoyance

 

**Hobie:** let’s start with love. it’s the more powerful emotion

 

**Kookie:** do you happen to have any feelings for your friends?

 

**Rocky:** what?? Why would I????

 

**Hobie:** look, this guy knows us. He KNOWS us. Even if you don’t know it, he does.

 

**Rocky:** I don’t have a crush on any of them, i swear

 

**Kookie:** i just said had feelings for, i never said anything about a crush

 

**Rocky:** i don’t have any feelings for any of them. 

 

**Jimin:** are you anything but straight? It’s okay if you are, I’m gay as hell

 

**Suga:** same

 

**Kookie:** wtf is straight

 

**Rocky:** omg

 

**Rocky:** okay I used to have a crush on one of them. But i dont anymore

 

**Hobie:** how long ago

 

**Rocky:** like a year ago?

 

**Kookie:** what’s the number for love

 

**Rocky:** wait its… blank 5. Like there’s a number before 5 but there’s just a line to show it’s supposed to be there. 

 

**Joonie:** what kind of lock is it

 

**Rocky:** a three digit combo lock. It’s 0 to 9 on each of the three.

 

**Hobie:** what’s the number on the doll? 

 

**Rocky:** 2

 

**Suga:** so 2 blank 5. 

 

**Jiminie:** do we know this guy?

 

**Rocky:** um… yeah? I brought him to dance class one time and we were rapping together

 

**Kookie:** wait he goes to our school doesn’t he? He usually has the blue in his bangs?

 

**Rocky:** yeah

 

**Jiminie:** wait, i know him!!!

 

**Suga:** I think I’ve seen him around

 

**Jin:** wait JinJin??? 

 

**Rocky:** you know him??

 

**Suga:** Jin literally knows everyone because he works at the starbucks, remember?

 

**Rocky:** right… 

 

**Jin:** wait, 2 blank 5????

 

**Rocky:** Yeah? What, do you think you know the code???

 

**Jin:** yeah i think so, but it might be a long shot

 

**Jin:** do you know how many chances you get?

 

**Rocky:** 6

  
**Jin:** I know the answer 


	6. Your Blood Reveals the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your constant support on this!! I love you guys so much! I love comments, it makes me feel appreciated and lets me know that you really like the story!! Let me know how you like this chapter!!

**Jin:** he came in a few months ago or something for a birthday drink

 

**Rocky:** 225!!!!!!! Six tries because he was born in 96!!!

 

**Jiminie:** Try it!

 

**Rocky:** It worked! I’m out! 

 

**Jiminie:** of the closet or the room?

 

**Rocky:** both, motherfucker

 

**Jin:** L A N G U A G E

 

**Rocky:** losing battle, give up now

 

**Suga:** he’s sticking with us

 

**Rocky:** kinda have no choice rn

 

**Suga:** fair enough

 

**Suga:** but after this

 

**Rocky:** definitely 

 

**Jiminie:** guys i feel weird

 

**Suga:** Jimin what’s wrong?

 

**Jiminie:** I… i can’t feel my face

 

**TaeTae:** what????

 

**Rocky:** what’s wrong????

 

**Suga:** he had an allergic reaction earlier, a bad one, but it shouldn’t be causing this

 

**Jiminie:** I’m sure it’s just from the severity of the reaction. I’ve never had one that severe before. 

 

**Suga:** are you sure that’s all it is??

 

**TaeTae:** I mean i did have to use cpr

 

**Rocky:** wait are you fuckin serious???

 

**Jin:** sigh

 

**Rocky:** losing battle mom

 

**TaeTae:** YOU’RE MY BEST FRIEND

 

**Jiminie:** i thought i was your best friend

 

**TaeTae:** we just officially met each other

 

**Jiminie:** oh how your words hurt me

 

**TaeTae:** oh how im sure

 

**Rocky:** guys? Can we maybe figure out how the fuck im supposed to find you guys?

 

**Hobie:** i found my way into a different building. 

 

**Hobie:** i hear footsteps

 

**TaeTae:** can’t be us, we’re sitting down

 

**Suga:** Me and kook are running around looking for Hyuk.

 

**Kookie:** hyung wait, there’s a door without a handle

 

**Suga:** seriously? Where does this go?

 

**Hobie:** are you guys still walking?

 

**Kookie:** no, we stopped to look at the door.

 

**Hobie:** then it isn’t you guys

 

**Hobie:** okay i found the key for the door and unlocked it. It leads to stairs. There’s no lock on the door down the stairs though. 

 

**Rocky:** i found a key?

 

**Hobie:** I’m gonna walk up and down the stairs, see if you hear anything by any doors.

 

**Rocky:** I HEAR YOU

 

**Hobie:** you know what door to open now, and now you wont be alone

 

**Kookie:** Hobie is probably the best person to have, he’s figured a lot of this stuff out already

 

**Rocky:** cool, but im just happy to have another human with me right now

 

**Hobie:** kid why is your head bleeding

 

**Rocky:** is it?

 

**Jin:** WHAT????

 

**Joonie:** wait what? How bad is it?

 

**Hobie:** not too bad, he doesn’t seem to have a concussion from what I can tell considering he can type, and head injuries usually bleed more than other injuries, so it isn’t like he’s dying

 

**Rocky:** two guys knocked me out. That’s all I remember. I only saw their feet.

 

**Suga:** two?

 

**Jiminie:** so TheMonster is more than one person?

 

**TaeTae:** maybe this is a gang? And the ringleader the TheMonster?

 

**Joonie:** we can think about that later. Hoseok, is Minhyuk going to be okay?

 

**Hobie:** he should be okay. I’ll keep an eye on him

 

**Rocky:** I’m literally right here.

 

**Hobie:** I have eyes, I know this

 

**Jin:** we’re just concerned. 

 

**Suga:** you guys just keep exploring the place. The more paths we know the better and the more doors we unlock the better. 

 

**Jiminie:** how is my phone already at 50%

 

**Rocky:** i just got mine, so it’s good

 

**Kookie:** mine is at 71

 

**Jiminie:** i need a charger!!!

 

**Jin:** calm down, you also have Tae. you two can share his phone until you find a charger.

 

**Suga:** and you still have 50% left, so don’t panic too much. Turn the brightness down as low as you can. Keep the screen off if you aren’t using it and just read messages later. If you’re needed, we’ll spam

 

**Joonie:** yeah

 

**Jin:** uh guys? This is getting really dark really fast

 

**Hobie:** what’s up?

 

**Jin:** I’m locked in a room. There’s a combo lock on the door. And the only way to get the combination is to…

 

**Rocky:** is to what?

 

**Jin:** “only blood can show the true nature of the code” 

 

**Hobie:** wait… what??

 

**Jin:** there’s two different squares on the table. They each have numbers in them, but there’s a coating over one of the squares that’ll dissolve 

 

**Hobie:** so what’s the problem

  
**Jin:** there’s a knife next to a note that says “your blood reveals the truth” 


	7. Date of your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just have to say that I absolutely love all of you who are leaving comments! I'm so glad you love this story and I have no intention of leaving it unfinished!

**Rocky:** there has to be another way, there’s no way you’ll be able to do that

 

**Jin:** it’s literally my only way out of here

 

**Jin:** im trapped

 

**Jiminie:** no way, I don’t like this

 

**Jin:** well i don’t like it either

 

**Hobie:** what else does the note say?

 

**Jin:** nothing really.

 

**Hobie:** does it not say where to cut?

 

**Jin:** no why? 

 

**Hobie:** cut the palm of your hand. Not too deep, just deep enough.

 

**Jin:** wait how do you know this??

 

**Hobie:** your hand, especially your palm, is where you can control bleeding the most. You can squeeze your hand into a fist to make it bleed more and you can take any piece of fabric and tie it around to stop the bleeding.

 

**Jin:** um… okay. I trust you. I’ll do it.

 

**Jiminie:** be careful please

 

**Kookie:** please be careful

 

**Rocky:** please…

 

**Jin:** i csnt tpe, hnd hut

 

**Hobie:** rip off a piece of your shirt with your good hand and wrap it around the cut

 

**Kookie:** Jin???

 

**Rocky:** Jin hyung??? Mom???

 

**TaeTae:** Jimin is crying, please answer

 

**Jin:** hi

 

**Jin:** m alive

 

**Jin:** *im

 

**Rocky:** please tell me you aren’t bleeding out

 

**Jin:** im not

 

**Jiminie:** promise…?

 

**Jin:** promise

 

**Hobie:** if hes still able to type, he isnt bleeding out

 

**Joonie:** I found stairs, they lead to a door that has a lock on the outside. But the door at the top has knobs on both sides. I feel like whoever is down here has to come meet me and either we go through your level and to a different one from there or you come with me up to mine.

 

**Hobie:** if there isn’t a doorknob on your side of that door then you probably aren’t supposed to go to the other side of it. Take the other person with you up there and safe going down there for last resort. 

 

**Joonie:** got it

 

**Jin:** i got the combo, im getting out of the room now

 

**Joonie:** should I wait by the door?

 

**Jin:** sure

 

**Joonie:** Jin! 

 

**Jin:** hi!!!

 

**Suga:** Kookie’s having a panic attack, I'm showing him his phone to show you're alright but it's this entire thing he's panicing about

 

**Jin:** Kookie baby, you're strong, you got this

 

**Kookie:** never getting out wre never getng ou

 

**Joonie:** yes we will. I found Jin, we're together. That means Hobie is with Rocky, I'm with Jin, Suga and you are together, and TaeTae and Jiminie are together. No one is alone right now.

 

**Kookie:** but we are we are because no one else is around us

 

**Suga:** kookie slow your breathing for me, please?

 

**Kookie:** trying

 

**Suga:** I know and you're doing so well, I know you can do this

 

**Jiminie:** Kookie you can do it, I know you can. You're the best in our dance class and you can do anything you set your mind to, you're okay

 

**Hobie:** do as I say and repeat after me

 

**Kookie:** ok

 

**Hobie:** breathe 4 seconds in

 

**Kookie:** 4 in

 

**Hobie:** hold 4

 

**Kookie:** hold 4

 

**Hobie:** 4 out

 

**Kookie:** 4 out

 

**Hobie:** 4 hold

 

**Kookie:** 4 hold

 

**Hobie:** now, if you need to keep doing it and you feel it working, repeat

 

**Kookie:** repeating

 

**Suga:** thank you Hobie, I have to remember that one

 

**Hobie:** no prob, just coach him through it if you need to

 

**Suga:** will do

 

**Rocky:** so me and Hobie got to this room. And we both have to drink coconut water. I'm allergic

 

**Jiminie:** are you fucking serious??

 

**Rocky:** I know it's a ridiculous allergy that literally no one has but yeah

 

**Jiminie:** no it isn't ridiculous, I have that allergy too

 

**Rocky:** wait that allergic reaction you had earlier

 

**Jiminie:** I had to drink coconut milk

 

**Hobie:** apparently the door is remote activated. He won't unlock it unless he sees us drinking it

 

**Rocky:** if we try to cheat by having just Hobie drink it, then we're stuck in here forever

 

**Suga:** kid how bad is your reaction

 

**Rocky:** I usually have an epipen on me and Jinwoo had the spare since we're always together 

 

**Jiminie:** that's worse than mine guys

 

**Suga:** do you have your epipen on you right now?

 

**Rocky:** you don't want that answer 

 

**Hobie:** HEY @THEMONSTER, YOU BETTER HAVE AN EPIPEN IN THE NEXT FUCKIN ROOM

 

**Jiminie:** he might, he had Tae waiting on the other side of the door with one

 

**Hobie:** Tae where the fuck did you find it

 

**TaeTae:** I found it in a box with a first aid cross on it

 

**Joonie:** wait. That means that there's more of this. 

 

**Jiminie:** what do you mean?

 

**Suga:** what is he just seeing how much is takes for us to die???

 

**Joonie:** maybe that’s his game

 

**TaeTae:** what?

 

**Hobie:** I drank mine

 

**Rocky:** no way I can finish this. My throat will close up before I finish half

 

**Hobie:** we can wait here for someone to be on the other side of the door?

 

**Rocky:** if my throat closes up, I can't drink

 

**Hobie:** kid, there's a crack under the door. They might be able to fit the epipen under it. 

 

**Suga:** wait I think I see the box!

 

**Hobie:** is there a door that looks more solid than the others?? I'm stomping my feet!

 

**Suga:** yeah! But wait… it needs a code. 

 

**Hobie:** ffs

  
**Suga:** the hint is… the month and year of my heart?? I get three tries.


	8. Secrets and Coconuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is super short, but I wanted to get it out there! Thank you to all the readers out there! I love your comments and I'm so glad you love my trash so much!

**Hobie:** so far all of these have been about secrets

 

**Joonie:** it's seems straightforward doesn't it?

 

**Rocky:** what do you mean?

 

**Hobie:** well it's obvious that anything to do with a heart has been love

 

**Suga:** 209

 

**Jiminie:** what?

 

**Suga:** the code. It worked.

 

**Joonie:** you figured it out that fast huh?

 

**Suga:** shut it

 

**Kookie:** wait but who

 

**Suga:** I just had to get the code, I didn't have to say who

 

**Suga:** I have the epipen. There's only three doses.

 

**Hobie:** send it under the door

 

**Hobie:** thanks

 

**Rocky:** I'm scared

 

**Suga:** kid you're gonna be okay. You're strong

 

**Rocky:** I just… I'm sorry, Jinwoo had been the only one I've trusted to give me an injection

 

**Hobie:** I know it's a lot to ask, but trust me. I've had to give these to my cousin before, I know what to do. 

 

**Joonie:** you're in good hands

 

**Rocky:** I don't think I can

 

**Hobie:** kid we're stuck until you do

 

**Rocky:** I know, I know, I'm sorry

 

**Jiminie:** my phone is at 30% help

 

**TaeTae:** we have mine, Jiminie

 

**TaeTae:** mine is still at 60

 

**Suga:** mine is at 68

 

**Rocky:** 87

 

**Kookie:** 76

 

**Rocky:** I really don't know if I can do this

 

**Hobie:** we can take the time you need to get at least comfortable enough to do this

 

**Jiminie:** Hobie, idk how I even managed to drink the coconut milk. It's hard. You look at it and you see a glass of coconut water, me and Rocky looking at it, we see death in a glass

 

**Rocky:** he's right

 

**Hobie:** if you don't we're looking at death anyways. Being stuck in here for all eternity has no cure. I have an epipen. I know how to use it. 

 

**Rocky:** I'm trying to get myself to do it I swear but this is so hard

 

**Suga:** kid we’ll be right on the other side of this door. He can carry you out after he uses the epipen

 

**Rocky:** but what if… idk

 

**Suga:** I'm CPR certified and trained as a nurse’s assistant just because my parents had standards for me. You'll be okay

 

**Rocky:** o...okay

 

**Rocky:** here goes everything

 

**Hobie:** standing by with epipen

 

**Jiminie:** is… is he okay?

 

**Suga:** give them time

 

**Jin:** he better be okay. 

 

**Suga:** door hasn't opened yet

 

**TaeTae:** oh god come on

 

**Kookie:** I… I hear choking

 

**Suga:** it stopped, he must have used the epipen

 

**Jiminie:** wait does that mean he drank it all?

 

**Suga:** the door isn't open, no

 

**Joonie:** Hobie what's going on

 

**Suga:** I hear coughing

 

**Jin:** just coughing? Not more choking?

 

**Suga:** yeah just coughing. It was sudden

 

**TaeTae:** did Hobie have to do CPR already???

 

**Suga:** what??

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie coughed a lot after I did CPR on him

 

**Kookie:** oh god

 

**Hobie:** I did have to use CPR, he's okay now. He's resting before he drinks the rest. He managed to down a bit more than half so the reaction was a bit more severe. 

 

**Jiminie:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

 

**Rocky:** I be kay

 

**Jin:** what hun?

 

**Hobie:** he's really out of it, he said he'll be okay

 

**Suga:** do you think he'll be able to survive drinking the rest?

 

**Hobie:** yeah, he can. But he'll need to be carried for a while. I might have to do CPR again

 

**Jin:** please be careful, omg

 

**Joonie:** this is Hobie we’re talking about, Rocky is safe with him

 

**Jiminie:** I'm still worried

 

**Suga:** we all are but we have to trust Hobie

 

**Kookie:** I hear a lot more gagging, oh god

 

**Suga:** kookie, calm down, okay? 4 in, 4 hold, 4 out, 4 hold, remember?

 

**Kookie:** right

 

**Suga:** you're going good

 

**Kookie:** sorry

 

**Joonie:** it's okay, kid

 

**Kookie:** why isn't there coughing

 

**Joonie:** what?

 

**Suga:** he isn't coughing. He should be coughing whether or not he got CPR

 

**Jin:** wait does that mean that the the CPR isn't working???

 

**Kookie:** oh god

 

**Suga:** kookie just breathe, it's going to be okay

 

**Kookie:** WHAT IF IT ISNT

 

**Suga:** we’ll deal with that when we get to it

 

**Suga:** for now you need to be calm 

 

**Kookie:** I'm sorry I'm just so worried

 

**Joonie:** Hobie what's going on

  
**Hobie:** fuck


	9. The Choice is Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support for this story!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, still am, but I woke up an an ungodly hour and thought I'd work on this so I'm sorry if it sucks. Let me know how you like it!!

**Hobie:** fuck fuck fuck

 

**Suga:** Hobie what tf happened?

 

**Jiminie:** I'm scared is he okay?

 

**Kookie:** please tell us he's okay

 

**Hobie:** he's

 

**Hobie:** he's alive

 

**Kookie:** thank fuck! 

 

**Suga:** then why hasn't the door opened yet

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** he must be conscious.

 

**Suga:** wait he isn't awake??? Hobie????

 

**TaeTae:** why hasn't he woken up?????

 

**Hobie:** two rounds of CPR can do that. He's breathing right now, I call that a win.

 

**TheMonster:** have fun~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** are you fucking kIDDING ME

 

**Hobie:** wait I think he's waking up.

 

**Hobie:** he is!

 

**Jiminie:** can he type?????

 

**Hobie:** uhhh lemme check

 

**Rocky:** hi

 

**Suga:** kid we were so worried

 

**Rocky:** I don't wanna have to do that again. Not without Jinwoo.

 

**Hobie:** sorry kid but you had me. I didn't let you die.

 

**Rocky:** thank you for keeping me alive

 

**Hobie:** no prob

 

**Kookie:** the door, it isn't open. 

 

**Suga:** is Rocky standing??

 

**Hobie:** no, I'm carrying him

 

**Suga:** put him down, see if he can stand and walk on his own

 

**Rocky:** my ribs hurt

 

**Suga:** I know kid, I'm sorry, but can you tough through it? I know it might be rough but stick through this so you can see Jinwoo again

 

**Rocky:** okay…

 

**Kookie:** the door opened!

 

**Suga:** come on, we got ya. 

 

**Rocky:** okay, I feel like I'm gonna fall

 

**Suga:** just a few more steps

 

**Hobie:** you can do it, just a few more inches

 

**Rocky:** thank god

 

**Suga:** Hobie you can carry him now, you're out of the room

 

**Rocky:** wait I had to walk myself?

 

**Suga:** to get out of the room, yes

 

**Suga:** but now you're out of the room

 

**Joonie:** I'm getting really tired guys.

 

**Suga:** me too but we can't rest yet.

 

**Jin:** I'm too tired to decide who to side with right now 

 

**Hobie:** if we’re gonna take turns sleeping, we sleep in shifts. There's three groups right now? 

 

**Joonie:** me and Jin, Tae and Jiminie, and then you four.

 

**Hobie:** here's the rules. If it's a two person group, only one person sleeps at a time. For our group, since they're four, only two people can sleep at a time. Anyone who isn't sleeping has to keep messaging the chat. 

 

**Suga:** that sounds fair enough.

 

**Joonie:** that way there's always a 1 to 1 ratio.

 

**Kookie:** I mean 

 

**Kookie:** you don't have to bring math into it

 

**Joonie:** what do you mean math?

 

**TaeTae:** coughcoughnerdcoughcough

 

**Joonie:** shush

 

**TaeTae:** make me

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: took his phone

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: I gotcha 

 

**Joonie:** at least someone has my back.

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: nah tbh he was getting on my nerves and my phone is at like 15%

 

**Suga:** look around for chargers.

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: well gee I never thought of that

 

**Suga:** don't sass me, I'm your hyung

 

**Joonie:** where would chargers be here? I'm assuming locked boxes?

 

**Jin:** I found one! It was in a box marked “sharing is caring?”

 

**Suga:** wait what? What kind of charger? Just the cord, the wall plug? Or the portable charger?

 

**Jin:** a cord and a portable charger. It's half full. My battery is at 60% so I don't need it right now, I'll save it for whoever we find next. 

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: I hope that's us

 

**Suga:** you're literally typing on Tae’s phone

 

**TaeTae:** Jiminie: yeah but having to type my name every time is annoying

 

**Suga:** just type J

 

**TaeTae:** J: like this?

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**Hobie:** let's work on finding the others

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I'm getting bored

 

**Hobie:** how are you BORED?

 

**TheMonster:** because I am. And I need something to do. So here's a new game. 

 

**Joonie:** are you serious??

 

**TheMonster:** yes. This game has two parts. First, I ask you to choose an option. Then depending on which if the three choices you choose, I'll determine how the rest of the game goes. 

 

**Suga:** okay so three options, I'm assuming there's three following games you have in mind, one attached to each option. 

 

**TheMonster:** good! You're catching on!

 

**Suga:** kinda have to

 

**TheMonster:** you'll have time to discuss this, don't worry. You'll make the decision together. 

 

**Hobie:** what are our three options.

 

**TheMonster:** option 1: I give you a hint to where food is…

 

**TheMonster:** option 2: I give you a hint to where the wall plug is in exchange for the portable charger and wire… 

 

**TheMonster:** option 3: I provide the most in need of a charger with a portable charger at one bar charge and a wire…

 

**TaeTae:** wait so what if the games?

 

**TheMonster:** oh right! 

 

**TheMonster:** these are in order if the options, game one is attached to option one.

 

**TheMonster:** game 1: truth or dare… run by ME. 

 

**TheMonster:** game 2: never have I ever… also run by me.

 

**TheMonster:** game 3: … dealer's choice.

 

**Suga:** what do you mean dealer's choice?

 

**TheMonster:** it means I get to choose. Whatever I decide to do is what I'll do. Like I said, I'm bored. I'll give you time to discuss.

 

**Suga:** you were so specific with the other ones, why not this one?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **


	10. Secrets, Options, and Dealer's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know I said this would be up in like two days or something but I was awake for longer than I thought and got really bored so I decided to just write this. I hope you like this longer chapter!!

**Joonie:** why wouldn't he be specific? Everything here is specific and tied to something. 

 

**Hobie:** I'm not sure, but I don't like the sound of it. But it seems like he's trying to… manipulate our answer?

 

**Kookie:** manipulate how?

 

**Suga:** let's just choose the best option. Since he's about games and nothing is as it should be, who's to say these options are really all it's cracked up to be

 

**Hobie:** we should go with option three.

 

**TaeTae:** wait why??

 

**TaeTae:** J: yeah why?

 

**Hobie:** he was most specific with that one. “the most in need of a charger” is Jimin. One bar of battery on it will get him at least to 30 or 40%. 

 

**Kookie:** yeah but why is it the best option?

 

**Hobie:** the first two options he said “I'll give a hint” but in option three he said he would “provide.” Which he would be giving it to Jiminie directly somehow or he would say the exact location. 

 

**Suga:** okay but what's wrong with options one and two?

 

**Hobie:** the hint could indicate that the food or wall plug is across the building from us or in another building entirely. Plus if he gives us a hint for a wall plug, we lose the portable charger and cable. There would be no way to charge a phone. 

 

**Hobie:** this is what I meant by manipulate. He was more specific with the third one option but less specific with the third game. 

 

**Suga:** all three of these combos are equally specific when taken altogether. The first two had nonspecific options but very specific games while the third option was very specific but the game was nonspecific. 

 

**Hobie:** fuck you're right

 

**Kookie:** so they're all equal?

 

**Joonie:** not really 

 

**Joonie** : if we take option 3, we’ll have two portable chargers and two cables. And possibly still have the other 6 hidden.

 

**Hobie:** and again, the first two were gonna be hints which could mean anything from next door down to three buildings away in a locked down basement you need four keys and a passcode to get into.

 

**TaeTae:** that's specific

 

**Hobie:** with everything so far would you really be surprised?

 

**TaeTae:** fair enough

 

**Kookie:** how many of each were hidden around here again?

 

**Hobie:** 7 portable chargers, 4 charger cables, and 2 wall plugs. 

 

**Suga:** but he said dealer's choice. That could mean he’ll take away Jin's charging stuff anyways. We don't know what he'll do.

 

**TaeTae:** idk if any of the others are worth that risk.

 

**Suga:** I mean… I guess? Rocky, what do you think?

 

**Rocky:** you're asking a 14 year old who barely knows how to decide what to have for breakfast in the mornings.

 

**Suga:** you have a right to choose. 

 

**Rocky:** fuck… well...

 

**Rocky:** given what we know, option 3 sounds best.

 

**Suga:** so option 3?

 

**Joonie:** that sounds like the best option right now

 

**Jin:** I think 3 is our best bet rn

 

**TaeTae:** j: option 3 is probably the best

 

**Hobie:** alright then

 

**Hobie:** HEY @THEMONSTER, WE KNOW OUR FUCKIN ANSWER

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** ah~ so you know what you're going for?

 

**Suga:** fuck off

 

**Suga:** don't act like you didn't watch the entire conversation

 

**TheMonster:** I have a life, you know. I might monitor you 24/7 but I still have a life.

 

**Suga:** if you fuckin say so

 

**Hobie:** yeah, you're a surefire win for Human of the Year.

 

**Hobie:** we choose option 3.

 

**TheMonster:** if you're sure~

 

**TheMonster:** every choice has consequences. Remember, karma is a bitch.

 

**Rocky:** fuck fuck fuck did we choose the wrong one????

 

**TheMonster:** there was never a right or wrong answer, only what you thought to be the lesser of three evils. 

 

**Rocky:** fuck. 

 

**Jin:** language

 

**Suga:** now isn't the time.

 

**Jin:** he’s 14, it is always the time

 

**Rocky:** blame my bad monkey parents

 

**Jin:** ffs

 

**TaeTae:** “language”

 

**Jin:** I'm your hyung

 

**TheMonster:** anyways

 

**TheMonster:** this'll be fun. I'll mix things up to make it interesting.

 

**TheMonster:** from what I understand, Jimin’s phone is at… 12%? Yes?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah

 

**TheMonster:** so it looks like you need a charger. 

 

**Jiminie:** yeah. And you said you would provide a portable charger and a cord to the most in need. 

 

**TheMonster:** yes I did. Now why don't you go three doors to the left.

 

**Jiminie:** okay…

 

**Jiminie:** wait

 

**Jiminie:** this door doesn't have a doorknob

 

**Rocky:** what?

 

**Hobie:** does someone have to open it from the other side?

 

**Suga:** or is it one that HE has to open?

 

**Jiminie:** I hear someone behind it??

 

**TheMonster:** that would be me 

 

**TheMonster:** I'm placing the charger and cable in a basket in this room. 

 

**TheMonster:** this room and other rooms like it will act as spaces where I can provide you with items after games like this.

 

**Suga:** how long have you been planning this

 

**TheMonster:** I'll leave that to your imagination

 

**Suga:** my imagination is busy thinking of different ways to brutally murder you

 

**Suga:** with fire, bullets, and a multitude of zombie apocalypse weapons

 

**TheMonster:** flattery will get you nowhere, sorry.

 

**Suga:** you fuckin wish

 

**Jiminie:** how do I open the door????

 

**TheMonster:** here's part of dealer's choice. I open the door if you answer one question honestly. And trust me when I say I'll know the answer. But you must not talk about the answer in the chatroom or otherwise unless I give the okay. 

 

**Jiminie:** okay okay what's the question??????

 

**TheMonster:** who out of the seven others in this chat have you had a crush on for the past year?

 

**Jiminie:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME??????

 

**TheMonster:** answer the question and I'll unlock the door.

 

**Suga:** Jimin just answer it, no one is gonna fuckin judge you. 

 

**Rocky:** yeah seriously, you need the charger 

 

**TaeTae:** answer it or this might as well have been for nothing. He can still cash in his side of it while your phone dies.

 

**Jiminie:** fUCK

 

**Kookie:** it can't be THAT BAD

 

**Jiminie:** YOU SAY YOUR CRUSH THEN

 

**Kookie:** your head is the one on the chopping block rn, not mine 

 

**Rocky:** brutal

 

**TaeTae:** Kookie’s a savage

 

**TheMonster:** tick tock, and you can't answer on anyone else's phone, so if your battery goes dead, your side of the deal is cut.

 

**Jiminie:** FUCK

 

**Jiminie:** FINE

 

**Jiminie:** TAEHYUNG! IT’S TAEHYUNG! 

 

**Jiminie:** ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, YOU SON OF A FUCKIN PIECE OF SHIT????

 

**TheMonster:** very

 

**Jiminie:** omfg

 

**Jiminie:** this is such a small portable charger wtf

 

**TheMonster:** did you expect the good kind? HA.

 

**Hobie:** it's better than nothing, take it. Charge your phone. 

 

**TheMonster:** now for the second part of dealer's choice. 

 

**Suga:** second part??

 

**TheMonster:** you didn't think I would end with something as simple as that, did you?

 

**Suga:** shove a cactus up your ass and jump into the lava chamber of an active volcano

 

**Rocky:** um

 

**Suga:** I know what I said

 

**TheMonster:** you're so sweet, but we’re in the middle of something

 

**TheMonster:** back to it.

 

**TheMonster:** I'm gonna mix it up a bit and make dealer's choice be your choice. 

 

**Suga:** what??

 

**TheMonster:** I choose the question, you choose the answer. 

 

**Hobie:** that sounds too simple

 

**Joonie:** what's the catch?

 

**TheMonster:** I ask a question with no limit for the answer. Except you can't say no. 

 

**Suga:** wait… so you need a real answer?

 

**TheMonster:** exactly. 

 

**Hobie:** I don't like this

 

**Joonie:** me either

 

**Rocky:** what the hell are we about to get asked

 

**Jin:** what kind of question

 

**TheMonster:** I'll get the that. First, how's the charger working, Jimin?

 

**Jiminie:** slowly.

 

**Jiminie:** hasn't even gone up 2 percent yet.

 

**TheMonster:** it should get your phone to about 30%. 40 if your smart.

 

**Hobie:** Jimin, turn your phone’s brightness all the way down and turn the screen off. Just use Tae’s phone while yours is charging. 

 

**TaeTae:** J: thanks Hobie hyung

 

**TheMonster:** at least there's someone smart amongst you

 

**Joonie:** I would take offense but why bother

 

**TheMonster:** moving on

 

**TheMonster:** here's the rules for your answer.

 

**TheMonster:** this has to be someone you know

 

**TheMonster:** it can't be an enemy

 

**TheMonster:** it can't be someone of authority

 

**TheMonster:** everyone here has to know this person or at least know of them

 

**TheMonster:** everyone here has to have named a different person

 

**TheMonster:** and everyone has to agree on one. Only one.

 

**TheMonster:** ready for the question?

 

**Hobie:** how much time do we have to discuss the answer

 

**TheMonster:** no more than ten minutes.

 

**Suga:** you said no limits.

 

**TheMonster:** limits and rules are different. 

 

**Suga:** how so

 

**TheMonster:** you don't have to limit something if no rules are being broken

 

**Suga:** …

 

**Joonie:** wtf is your IQ

 

**TheMonster:** need to know, and you don't need to.

 

**Kookie:** I'm afraid to ask but… what's the question? 

 

**Suga:** I think I might already know… but I really hope I'm wrong

 

**Hobie:** I don't think you're wrong, hyung

 

**Rocky:** I'm not following but I don't think I want to

 

**TheMonster:** before I ask the question though

 

**TheMonster:** has anyone figured out what the dolls represent yet?

 

**Hobie:** a physical representation of our secrets?

 

**TheMonster:** close, very close

 

**Joonie:** the dolls represent the people associated with a secret. 

 

**TheMonster:** examples?

 

**Joonie:** Rocky’s had a name tag for JinJin, the combo was three digits. One digit was on the name tag, the other digit was the number you provided for love, the last digit was part of JinJin’s birthday. Obviously Rocky’s secret is that he's had a crush on JinJin, which he already told us. 

 

**TheMonster:** and Kookie’s?

 

**Joonie:** key to my heart says it all doesn't it? 

 

**TheMonster:** not quite. He never answered a certain question that got asked. He kind of danced around it.

 

**Kookie:** wait what?

 

**Hobie:** oh yeah, you mentioned the dolls with short hair looking a certain way

 

**Joonie:** when we asked if you thought it meant something, you never answered. 

 

**Hobie:** was it relevant?

 

**Kookie:** maybe?? They… looked like you guys when I first met each of you???

 

**Suga:** wait so who did you Valentine's day one look like?

 

**Kookie:** …

 

**TheMonster:** they'll find out anyways~

 

**Kookie:** Yoongi hyung… well, Agust D anyways.

 

**Suga:** wait what

 

**Kookie:** I don't wanna talk about it

 

**TheMonster:** one more thing before I say the question

 

**Suga:** wtf is it now

 

**TheMonster:** I noticed only some of you are using hyung for anyone older than you. 

 

**Rocky:** so?

 

**TheMonster:** Soo…. Now you're going to use Hyung for everyone older than you. All of you. If who you're speaking to is older than you, you'll address them as hyung.

 

**Suga:** are you fucking serious??

 

**Kookie:** why???

 

**TheMonster:** it's respectful. 

 

**Joonie:** why do you care so much?

 

**TheMonster:** would you like to know the question now?

 

**Rocky:** we don't exactly have a choice do we?

 

**TheMonster:** Who do I add to the chat next?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **


	11. Decisions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you're giving me on this, thank you so so much!! I love you all!

**Suga:** wtf is he talking about

 

**Rocky:** does he mean who to bring in here?

 

**Kookie:** “add to the chat” means kidnap… right?

 

**Joonie:** yeah. And he's making us choose now. 

 

**Hobie:** I hate the second part of this game.

 

**TaeTae:** okay so everyone has to suggest one person. We might as well get this over with, I imagine if we don't do it, he just chooses the person himself. 

 

**Jin:** uuugh omg I hate this

 

**Joonie:** you guys that go to the school will have to suggest people that we’ll know.

 

**Hobie:** I can suggest someone from the dance class?

 

**Kookie:** I could suggest someone from the school's dance class? Better chance of Hobie hyung knowing them.

 

**Suga:** yeah but what about me and Joon. Jin literally knows everyone, we won't have a problem with him

 

**Joonie:** fuck you're right. What are the chances of whoever you suggest knowing us. 

 

**Rocky:** a lot of the kids from dance class know Agust D and RM.

 

**Joonie:** wait really?

 

**Rocky:** yeah

 

**Hobie:** we go in order youngest to oldest for suggestions. After everyone has given a name, then we discuss further

 

**Kookie:** sounds okay

 

**Rocky:** shit I'm first okay

 

**Jin:** language

 

**Rocky:** bad monkey parents

 

**Rocky:** I suggest… Moonbin.

 

**Suga:** not Jinwoo?

 

**Rocky:** fuck no, I don't want him involved in this Shitshow

 

**Jin:** but you'll suggest BinBin?

 

**Rocky:** he's got muscles for days, so at least he would be of some help.

 

**Kookie:** my turn I guess…. Um… Dong Min?

 

**Rocky:** YOU KNOW EUNWOO HYUNG??

 

**Kookie:** he was born the same year as me, he's in my vocal class

 

**TaeTae:** I'd have to say Taeyang

 

**TaeTae:** j: Hyung Gu

 

**Kookie:** Kino??

 

**TaeTae:** j: yeah

 

**Joonie:** y'all might know him as E’ Dawn?

 

**Suga:** why would you bring him into this? He would probably ACTUALLY kill us if this motherfucker even hinted it would allow him to get out alive

 

**Joonie:** he's changed since you knew him, he's actually a pretty nice kid

 

**Hobie:** BamBam

 

**Suga:** wait that Thai rapper?

 

**Hobie:** he's in my dance class

 

**Suga:** okay, um… you'll know him best by S.Coups?

 

**Joonie:** isn't that your cousin’s best friend?

 

**Suga:** I think? but I met the guy at an underground rap thing

 

**Joonie:** ah

 

**Jin:** Daehwi?

 

**Rocky:** NO NO NO NO NO

 

**Jin:** what what's wrong????

 

**Rocky:** DAEHWI IS MY AGE

 

**Jin:** OH NO I THOUGHT HE WAS OLDER THAN THAT, HE NEVER MENTIONED AGE, HE JUST ACTED AND LOOKED REALLY MATURE WHEN HE CAME THROUGH STARBUCKS

 

**Jin:** he mentioned going to the school and having three dance classes so I thought

 

**Hobie:** you can't take back your suggestion, we just won't pick him.

 

**Jin:** okay… fuck I'm sorry

 

**Rocky:** it's okay, now you know

 

**Hobie:** okay now let's decide. A simple Y/N from any of you if you know the person. I'll make it easy and say the names of the people that I know myself, since if I didn't they would be disqualified anyways.

 

**Hobie:** age order again, it seems to work.

 

**Hobie:** BamBam

 

**Rocky:** Y

 

**Kookie:** Y

 

**TaeTae:** y

 

**TaeTae:** j: y

 

**Joonie:** n

 

**Hobie:** okay nevermind.

 

**Hobie:** next… Taeyang

 

**Rocky:** he's in the dance class with me, Jungkook hyung, TaeTae hyung, and Jimin hyung

 

**Hobie:** fair enough, let's go from after Jimin

 

**Joonie:** n

 

**Hobie:** okay that was easy

 

**Hobie:** Kino? I'm assuming you guys in the dance class know him, so let's go to Namjoon

 

**Joonie:** y

 

**Suga:** n

 

**Hobie:** cool, next Daehwi. 

 

**Suga:** wait you know the kid?

 

**Hobie:** in my dance class

 

**Rocky:** he's in dance class with the four of us

 

**TaeTae:** I didn't know he was that young

 

**TaeTae:** j: me either

 

**Hobie:** okay well… Namjoon?

 

**Joonie:** n

 

**Hobie:** thank fuck

 

**Jin:** who's left, Hobie?

 

**Hobie:** Moonbin, he's in my dance class

 

**Kookie:** dance class

 

**Joonie:** y, he came to an RM vs Agust D thing. I think he was actually looking for Rocky and asked if we had seen him

 

**Rocky:** it was because my mom found out where I was

 

**Rocky:** wait shit.. that means… if all the rest of you know him

 

**Jin:** perks of working at Starbucks. Sorry kid.

 

**Rocky:** NO

 

**Hobie:** so Moonbin is the one?

 

**Suga:** guess so 

 

**Hobie:** okay fucker, we have our answer

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I wouldn't get too cocky with the name calling if I were you

 

**Hobie:** we have our answer

 

**TheMonster:** I see that

 

**TheMonster:** and before this dealer’s choice ends

 

**TheMonster:** two things

 

**Hobie:** ffs what now

 

**TheMonster:** I want Rocky to think back to the dolls and tell everyone what emotion Moonbin represented

 

**Rocky:** are you fucking kidding me???

 

**TheMonster:** AND why

 

**Rocky:** and if I don't??

 

**TheMonster:** are you willing to take the risk to find out?

 

**Rocky:** jealousy

 

**TheMonster:** becaaauuuse?

 

**Rocky:** he was always able to pick up dances easier and he never had a problem making friends.

 

**TheMonster:** aaannnd?

 

**Rocky:** he was closer to JinJin…

 

**TheMonster:** sorry, I see past tense. I can't accept this answer.

 

**Rocky:** he IS closer to JinJin

 

**TheMonster:** something I can accept. Good. 

 

**Rocky:** okay I gave you what you wanted

 

**TheMonster:** close enough

 

**Hobie:** ???

 

**_TheMonster has added 1 to the chatroom_ **

 

**BinBin:** where am I what's going on

 

**Rocky:** Bin I'm so fucking sorry

 

**BinBin:** language!

 

**Rocky:** bad monkey parents!

 

**BinBin:** ffs you're still using that as an excuse?

 

**Rocky:** tell me it's a lie

 

**BinBin:** you know I can't

 

**TheMonster:** you know everyone here one way or another

 

**TheMonster:** you'll figure out how in a moment

 

**TheMonster:** as for how you got here, I kidnapped you after they chose you.

 

**BinBin:** WHAT?

 

**Rocky:** Bin hyung, we didn't have a choice! I'm so sorry, we each had to throw out a name that we all thought everyone would know.

 

**TheMonster:** you can discuss later. For now

 

**TheMonster:** get to know the other people here. They can catch you up

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**BinBin:** okay. Who all is here besides Rocky and Suga

 

**Kookie:** Jungkook

 

**TaeTae:** Taehyung

 

**TaeTae:** J: Jimin

 

**TaeTae:** J: I have to use Tae’s phone while mine charges

 

**Joonie:** Namjoon, aka RM

 

**Hobie:** Hoseok

 

**Suga:** Yoongi/Agust D

 

**Jin:** Seokjin

 

**BinBin:** woah woah wait

 

**BinBin:** Agust D, RM, my dance class teacher, the barista from Starbucks that puts BinBin on my cup, three kids from my school’s dance class, and Rocky???

 

**Hobie:** whelp it looks like you cleared up how you know us on your own

 

**BinBin:** okay but what are we doing here. Is anyone with someone else? Why am I alone?

 

**Suga:** I'm with Kookie, Hobie, and Rocky, don't worry.

 

**Joonie:** I'm with Jin

 

**TaeTae:** obviously me and Jiminie are with each other since he's been using my phone

 

**BinBin:** what's happened so far?

 

**Rocky:** a lot

 

**BinBin:** at least tell me you're alright

 

**Rocky:** I mean… I had two severe allergic reactions back to back earlier but I'm alive

 

**BinBin:** WHAT?

 

**Suga:** we can discuss that later. Rules are important here. The main one is that we can't communicate with each other outside the phones. 

 

**BinBin:** so I can't actually talk to you guys?

 

**Suga:** exactly. Another thing is that there's a lot of games here. Well… “games”

 

**Suga:** a lot of them we need to rely on each other to either solve or help us solve.

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I see you're getting along

 

**TheMonster:** and sorry to interrupt, but here's to phase three

 

**Suga:** phase three? What the fuck!

 

**TheMonster:** dealer's choice, remember?

 

**_TheMonster added 1 to the chatroom_ **


	12. Catching up with Newbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry it took so long for this update!  
> Just a heads up, in the last chapter I put names of other members, the groups were Wanna One, Seventeen, and SF9, and Pentagon if they weren't from BTS or Astro.  
> I got a request from a friend who reads this to make this chapter "nice" so I did (after looking up the definition on Google)

**TheMonster:** have fun catching up~

 

**Suga:** what do you mean catching up???

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** FUCK! Hey, who are you? What's your name???

 

**Kookie:** my name is Jungkook

 

**Suga:** I'm Yoongi

 

**Woozi:** wait… Yoongi? Min Yoongi? My cousin Yoongi?

 

**Suga:** JIHOONIE????

 

**Suga:** GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD, LET MY COUSIN GO!

 

**Joonie:** it's no use, do you really think he would? 

 

**Suga:** fUCK!

 

**Woozi:** I'm not hurt if that's any reassurance. 

 

**Suga:** usually it would be but…

 

**Jiminie:** portable battery died but my phone is charged enough. What's he's trying to say is that this guy has a way of fucking us over. 

 

**Woozi:** wait how?

 

**Hobie:** he KNOWS us. He knew Jimin and Rocky were allergic to coconut, he knew they would need epipens. He knows that we all know each other in some way and HOW even when we have to figure out for ourselves. 

 

**Jin:** I work at Starbucks, I literally know everyone it isn't hard.

 

**Woozi:** wait you put Woozi Wooz on my cup before

 

**Jin:** you looked so sleepy and cute I'm sorry

 

**Jin:** tbh thinking back, are you sure you two aren't brothers?

 

**Suga:** unless his mom fucked my dad then we’re sure

 

**Woozi:** tbh I wouldn't be that surprised?????

 

**Suga:** omg. Fair though. Yeah. He was a bit too excited

 

**Hobie:** all… that, aside

 

**Hobie:** did you see the guy that took you? 

 

**Woozi:** there was two guys but I only saw a glimpse. I didn't know them

 

**Suga:** fuck okay

 

**Woozi:** ive seen them around before

 

**Joonie:** wait where? 

 

**Woozi:** just around. I saw him at Starbucks a couple of times, one of them chuckled when Jin called out “ChimChim”

 

**Jiminie:** wait so I was there that day??? 

 

**Woozi:** I think my hair was pink then

 

**Jiminie:** THAT WAS YOU? YOU WERE SO CUTE!

 

**Woozi:** SHUT IT

 

**Suga:** actually Jimin would be your hyung

 

**Jiminie:** wait what

 

**Suga:** Jihoon is a year younger than you

 

**Jiminie:** YES

 

**Suga:** another rule is that we have to address any of our elders here as hyung.

 

**Jiminie:** so is TaeTae also Jihoon’s hyung?

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**Woozi:** so who's calling ME hyung?

 

**Kookie:** me

 

**Rocky:** me

 

**Suga:** that's it

 

**Woozi:** I hate my parents

 

**Suga:** what? Because they didn't bring you into the world two years sooner? You'd still be just as short

 

**Woozi:** fuck off

 

**Suga:** make me brat

 

**Woozi:** can we… figure out how to get out of here?

 

**Hobie:** we’ve been trying. So far no luck. If we try to escape, there's been people who will use deadly force. 

 

**Woozi:** so… we’re never getting out of here?

 

**Joonie:** we've been working on it

 

**Woozi:** basically no

 

**Kookie:** basically

 

**Jiminie:** okay so here's who everyone is with

 

**Jiminie:** I'm with Tae

 

**Jiminie:** Rocky, Hobie hyung, Jungkook, and your brother/cousin are with each other

 

**Woozi:** COUSIN

 

**Jiminie:** I wanna see your baby receipt

 

**TaeTae:** bABy rEcEIPT

 

**Suga:** oH MY GOD

 

**Jiminie:** and Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung are with each other

 

**Woozi:** so basically I'm the only one alone???

 

**BinBin:** no because I just got here too

 

**Woozi:** wait Moonbinnie?

 

**BinBin:** hey Hoonie

 

**Suga:** how do you know each other????

 

**Woozi:** uhh

 

**Suga:** do I wanna know?

 

**Woozi:** you already know

 

**Woozi:** he's my ex

 

**BinBin:** way to sugarcoat it

 

**Woozi:** sorry, please provide definition when adding new word to vocabulary.

 

**BinBin:** wow

 

**Suga:** dad has explaining to do

 

**Suga:** too many similarities

 

**Suga:** also if I find out this is the break up that had Woozi almost hospitalized from dehydration and malnutrition because he wouldn't leave his room, then I'll fuckin kill you myself

 

**Woozi:** IT WASNT HIM I SWEAR, THAT WAS ANOTHER GUY ENTIRELY

 

**Suga:** are you lying?

 

**Woozi:** have I ever lied to you

 

**Suga:** got a point

 

**Jiminie:** as much as I love personal lives being revealed, I would like to report that TaeTae fell asleep on me 

 

**Jiminie:** and he's super cute wtf?

 

**Woozi:** u gay?

 

**Jiminie:** wtf is straight

 

**Woozi:** fuck

 

**Woozi:** same

 

**Joonie:** Woozi, do you remember where else you might have seen them?

 

**Woozi:** a few times when I went to see underground rap performances

 

**Joonie:** I need you to remember who all performed

 

**Woozi:** fuck

 

**Woozi:** you're asking the guy with the memory of a goldfish 

 

**Woozi:** all I know is that you and Yoongi hyung were there

 

**Woozi:** there was a screaming mother too

 

**Rocky:** that must have been my mom

 

**Rocky:** fuck I was there that day???

 

**Woozi:** yeah

 

**Woozi:** also… bro

 

**Woozi:** you're mom is fucking psychotic 

 

**Rocky:** yeah

 

**Jin:** wait at Starbucks

 

**Jin:** did they have drinks???

 

**Woozi:** GOLDFISH MEMORY

 

**Suga:** try to at least obtain a cat's

 

**Woozi:** uuuuugh

 

**Woozi:** I think one of them? 

 

**Jin:** size??

 

**Woozi:** no way you remember names

 

**Jiminie:** hyung they would have given a fake name

 

**Jin:** just answer 

 

**Woozi:** venti? It was iced something. It wasn't dark

 

**Jin:** were they wearing suits?

 

**Woozi:** yeah

 

**Jin:** that was a slow day, I remember them.

 

**Jin:** Jeremy and Taekyung

 

**Suga:** wait that sounds familiar

 

**Jiminie:** they're two of the main characters from the drama “You’re Beautiful”

 

**Joonie:** are you fucking serious???

 

**Kookie:** so back to square one?

 

**Hobie:** not really but we’ll get to that later. Let's concentrate on Bin and Woozi. 

 

**Hobie:** are either of you hurt?

 

**Woozi:** I already said I'm fine

 

**BinBin:** I'm a bit sore but fine.

 

**BinBin:** but Woozi is lying

 

**Suga:** what?

 

**Woozi:** no I'm not

 

**BinBin:** when he gets asked a question a second time and he answers with “I already said,” that means he's lying

 

**Suga:** Jihoon.

 

**Suga:** are. You. Hurt.

 

**Woozi:** I'm fine

 

**Suga:** your version of fine or mine

 

**Woozi:** …

 

**Suga:** fucking hell

 

**BinBin:** the guys that took me knocked me out somehow

 

**BinBin:** my head hurts a bit but other than that

 

**Rocky:** they knocked me unconscious too, hit me on the head with something

 

**Hobie:** his head was bleeding

 

**Rocky:** I WAS GONNA LEAVE THAT OUT DAMMIT

 

**BinBin:** your head was wHAT?

 

**Rocky:** calm down goddammit 

 

**BinBin:** LANGUAGE

 

**Rocky:** BAD

 

**Rocky:** MONKEY

 

**Rocky:** PARENTS

 

**Suga:** you guys related orrr???

 

**Rocky:** nah but we've known each other for years

 

**BinBin:** he would come to my house whenever his parents fought

 

**Suga:** was he over often?

 

**Rocky:** not really

 

**BinBin:** my parents personalized the guest room with stuff he liked

 

**BinBin:** and got a sign made with his name on it

 

**Rocky:** a bit more often than I thought

 

**BinBin:** my parents were your emergency contacts at school

 

**Suga:** jesus christ

 

**Woozi:** aka you were adopted by Bin's family 

 

**Rocky:** it wasn't that bad

 

**BinBin:** when you broke your foot in PE, they called my parents first 

  
**Rocky:** … shut up


	13. Reveal Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry this one took so long!!! I'm so glad so many of you like this omg, I never thought that this trash would be as popular as it is!!   
> If you guys have any suggestions or have anything you would like to see, I'll definitely try and work it in!!   
> Thanks for all your support and your lovely comments!

**Suga:** but seriously, Jihoon. How hurt are you. 

 

**Woozi:** my head hurts but that's about it

 

**Suga:** are you sure

 

**Woozi:** yeah. My head hurts but I'll be fine

 

**Suga:** is it bleeding?

 

**Woozi:** only a little bit. I landed on the ground

 

**Hobie:** how hard did you hit the ground

 

**Woozi:** ffs hard enough to get a small cut on my head

 

**Hobie:** ffs *hyung

 

**Woozi:** fine, ffs hyung

 

**Hobie:** better

 

**Suga:** wow

 

**Hobie:** let's not break rules

 

**Suga:** Jihoon

 

**Woozi:** yes?

 

**BinBin:** gotta ask direct questions 

 

**BinBin:** do you think you have a concussion 

 

**Woozi:** I'm not a doctor

 

**Suga:** best guess

 

**BinBin:** he basically already said yes

 

**Jiminie:** wait what?

 

**BinBin:** when he avoids direct answers to direct questions, he's lying

 

**BinBin:** if you notice, he didn't lie but he didn't answer the question either. 

 

**Suga:** ffs

 

**Woozi:** look, don't worry about me. Find Binnie.

 

**Suga:** until further notice you are my cousin and I will worry about you

 

**Woozi:** uuuuugh fiiiiinnnnnne

 

**Suga:** 1-10

 

**Woozi:** 6

 

**Suga:** okay

 

**Jiminie:** wait what

 

**BinBin:** anxiety level

 

**Suga:** don't worry about it

 

**Jiminie:** you gonna be okay??

 

**Woozi:** I be fine

 

**Woozi:** I'll*

 

**TaeTae:** sure that hit to the head wasn't more serious?

 

**Woozi:** autocorrect, leave me alone

 

**TaeTae:** fair

 

**TaeTae:** but also doesn't answer my question

 

**Woozi:** yeah it does. 

 

**TaeTae:** my question requests a yes/no answer 

 

**Woozi:** ugh fine then

 

**Woozi:** the hit to the head had nothing to do with autocorrect messing up my message 

 

**TaeTae:** don't be a brat, I'm your hyung

 

**Suga:** watch it, Tae, I'm still yours and Wooz is still my cousin

 

**Jiminie:** until I see his baby receipt anyways

 

**Kookie:** STOP SAYING BABY RECEIPT 

 

**Jiminie:** MY BABY RECEIPT SAYS IM OLDER, SHOW SOME RESPECT

 

**Kookie:** ACT LIKE A HYUNG THEN

 

**Hobie:** I'm a hyung for both of you, I tell you to shut up

 

**Kookie:** yes hyung

 

**Jiminie:** sorry hyung 

 

**BinBin:** look let's just work on finding each other. I'm getting tired of only looking at a door

 

**Joonie:** wait what? 

 

**BinBin:** I'm stuck in a room. There's a door in front of me. With no handle. 

 

**Suga:** fuck. That means someone has to find you but you can't speak outside the chat

 

**Woozi:** Binnie are you ojay?

 

**Woozi:** okay*

 

**BinBin:** I'm fine, there's a small light above me so I can see

 

**TaeTae:** we need to find Woozi too, was that autocorrect failing?

 

**Woozi:** yeah, obviously.

 

**TaeTae:** okay, I'll believe you

 

**BinBin:** do find Woozi soon though please 

 

**Jiminie:** okay I think maybe we split up amongst each other to cover more ground but we stay on the same floors?

 

**TaeTae:** bad idea. Especially for you and Rocky. Wait where is Rocky

 

**Hobie:** kid fell asleep

 

**Hobie:** he was exhausted from the CPR

 

**BinBin:** WHAT?

 

**Hobie:** when he had an allergic reaction, he needed CPR on top of the epipen. One of the things we were forced to do was drink an entire glass of coconut milk. I'm not allergic so I had no problem with mine but if I had drank his, we would have been trapped forever. We had to wait for Yoongi to find an epipen and send it under the door before we even attempted to get Rocky to drink it

 

**BinBin:** omg omg omg I need to get to him

 

**Woozi:** wait is Rocky that scrawny kid you always hang out with?

 

**BinBin:** the one that practically lives with me? Yeah

 

**Woozi:** ohhh okay

 

**TaeTae:** Woozi we literally just went over this within the last thirty minutes

 

**Woozi:** right

 

**Suga:** did you forget??

 

**Woozi:** no, wasn't really paying attention

 

**TaeTae:** you literally responded at one point with “aka you were adopted by Bin’s family”

 

**Woozi:** so? Goldfish memory

 

**Suga:** drop it Tae

 

**TaeTae:** yes sir, Yoongi hyung sir.

 

**_TheMonster_** **_is now visible_**

 

**TheMonster:** would you like to know how to get through the door?

 

**BinBin:** I mean… that would be nice, yeah.

 

**TheMonster:** all you have to do is choose one of three choices and answer correctly.

 

**TheMonster:** and the door will open. Leading you to a hall that has one of three doors open. The door that opens depends on your answer, and each door leads to a different person.

 

**Hobie:** how does that work if most of us are together anyways

 

**TheMonster:** here are your options

 

**TheMonster:** a) you reveal a secret about yourself

 

**TheMonster:** b) reveal a secret about Jihoon

 

**TheMonster:** c) reveal a secret about Rocky

 

**TheMonster:** and I'll be nice and let you know that I'll be asking questions to limit your answers.

 

**Suga:** are you fucking serious??????

 

**TheMonster:** you'll find that I'm very serious.

 

**BinBin:** MYSELF. I CHOOSE A

 

**TheMonster:** what two people do you have a crush on in your friend group.

 

**TheMonster:** if you answer correctly, I'll open the door. If not, then just keep at it until I do. If you don't get it in five tries, then I guess you're stuck there.

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Woozi:** bin?

 

**BinBin:** I swear I didn't break up with you because I like someone else, I swear it. 

 

**Woozi:** I know, we talked about it

 

**BinBin:** then… why the question

 

**Woozi:** nvm

 

**Suga:** Bin, answer the question so we can find you

 

**Hobie:** hold on a sec. 

 

**Joonie:** what is it

 

**Hobie:** it's too late since you already chose but I have an idea. You might not reach Woozi or Rocky. You might end up finding Jin hyung. 

 

**BinBin:** how do you know??

 

**Hobie:** he basically said your answer determines which on the next three doors are open. He gave you three options to choose from. Woozi and Rocky aren't with each other, I'm assuming they're in separate directions or on separate floors. You chose yourself so you'll be sent to a different direction at the least.

 

**Joonie:** but what do you mean “might”? 

 

**Hobie:** because since he chose himself, it could also mean he gets sent to a floor on his own until he can find a way to a floor with other people on it. 

 

**BinBin:** well I already chose, so I guess I'll deal with it. I didn't want to reveal secrets about the other two, especially since this guy seems to know us so well. How the hell does he know any of this anyways?????

 

**Hobie:** trying to figure that out, but we can't really talk about it either

 

**BinBin:** fuck, okay. 

 

**Suga:** the answer???

 

**BinBin:** ….Rocky and JinJin…

 

**BinBin:** tHE DOOR OPENED

 

**BinBin:** the other door leads to a staircase. 

 

**Jin:** I'm by a staircase that has an electronic gate? It seems like it's only able to be opened by TheMonster.

 

**BinBin:** that's what's at the bottom of this one.

 

**Jin:** HEY I SEE YOU

 

**BinBin:** finally another human!!!

 

**BinBin:** but… how do I open the door

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** it’s time to reveal something else

 

**BinBin:** wait what???

 

**Hobie:** he only said to get through the one door you had to answer a question from one of three options

 

**TheMonster:** exactly

 

**TheMonster:** new question. 

 

**TheMonster:** what was the real reason you broke up with Woozi

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **


	14. Players of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> Hey! Sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I'm sure you'll like it!   
> Basically these next few chapters are going to be interactive. You can choose to say answers to what I'll call the "cliffhanger question" and I'll judge the answer they give based on your answers! I figured it would make the story more interesting.  
> (How did this start out as a way to relieve writer's block)  
> Anyways, I'm so glad you love the story and I'm so appreciative of all your comments and all of you who take the time to read it! Thank you so so much for all your support and please don't hesitate to comment ideas! You guys are doing so much for me by reading and commenting so I wanna try and do something for you!

**Suga:** oh this I gotta fuckin hear

 

**Woozi:** Bin…?

 

**BinBin:** look it sounds worse than it is, I swear

 

**Suga:** “I had his best interest in mind” is that it?

 

**BinBin:** yes but it isn't like I cheated or anything! 

 

**BinBin:** I swear I would never do anything like that to you

 

**Suga:** then tell the fuckin secret, come on!

 

**BinBin:** Daniel didn't know I had a boyfriend, he kissed me. Jisung found out and said he would lie and tell Woozi that I kissed Daniel instead if I didn't break up with him. At that point in time Woozi was going through a rough patch emotionally so I wanted to save him from hearing a blatant lie when I knew I could make it a mutual break up instead. 

 

**BinBin:** I didn't lie to you when I broke up with you, Woozi, I swear. I really did want you to worry and care more about yourself. And I kept my promise to keep being there for you as just a friend while you found a good way to cope. And I was there for you after to make sure you didn't fall off the wagon again. 

 

**BinBin:** I'm so sorry you had to find out this way

 

**Woozi:** it's okay Binnie, I understand. And you're right, hearing something like that would have definitely made everything worse. I wouldn't have been able to come back from that.

 

**Suga:** we talking about Kang Daniel? 

 

**BinBin:** yeah, and his older brother.

 

**Suga:** noted

 

**Jin:** the door hasn't opened yet

 

**Suga:** what?

 

**Hobie:** if the door didn't open, you aren't saying something he wants to hear

 

**BinBin:** Jisung… made me go out with Daniel for a while. It was Daniel himself that cut it off. 

 

**Suga:** I'm killing both of them

 

**BinBin:** the door opened. 

 

**BinBin:** and please don't. Daniel cut it off because he knew I wasn't gonna stop loving Woozi at the time. I wasn't able to go back out with Wooz at the time because he started going out with Coups. 

 

**Suga:** YOU DATED SEUNGCHEOL???

 

**Woozi:** he seemed okay… at the time

 

**Jin:** what do you mean “at the time”

 

**Woozi:** he was the ex that made me stay in my room for a month after he broke up with me.

 

**BinBin:** A MONTH?

 

**Joonie:** you would have needed a hospital

 

**Suga:** he almost did

 

**Suga:** he basically lived at my house because his mom didn't wanna take care of him during that

 

**Suga:** a lot of people have made my murder list

 

**Woozi:** no

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**Woozi:** nO

 

**Suga:** 1-10

 

**Woozi:** 5

 

**Jin:** is his anxiety that bad that you need to keep up with the number system?

 

**BinBin:** yeah it is

 

**Hobie:** woozi I hate to ask but how bad was the break up? Why did you guys break up?

 

**Woozi:** can I not answer that? It's really… I need to be physically near someone to answer that

 

**Jiminie:** that's okay, it can wait

 

**Hobie:** I was just trying to check something but it's okay.

 

**BinBin:** okay so what do we do now? 

 

**Suga:** keep trying to find each other. Rocky is asleep so I can't move much. Tae is sleeping as well, so it's you, Jin hyung, and Namjoon that have to try and find us

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**Suga:** wtf do you want now

 

**TheMonster:** we’re gonna play a game. 

 

**TheMonster:** wake up the kid

 

**Rocky:** what's going on

 

**TheMonster:** you can read the history later if you want

 

**Jin:** what kind of game this time

 

**TheMonster:** one where you better have your thinking caps for. 

 

**Woozi:** wait why

 

**TheMonster:** not only will you reveal secrets, but all of your secrets will be connected and you need to figure out together which ones are and which ones aren't, which will then reveal more secrets. 

 

**BinBin:** why can't you just leave us alone

 

**TheMonster:** where's the fun in that?

 

**TheMonster:** the instructions are simple. Don't lie and don't break rules. Follow what I tell you and there will be minimal problems for you. 

 

**Suga:** wtf is this, a video game?

 

**TheMonster:** this is a multitude of games

 

**Suga:** why

 

**TheMonster:** because I'm bored. 

 

**TheMonster:** now for the rules

 

**TheMonster:** to start off, a question will be asked. You have one chance to correctly answer this question. If you answer correctly, I will give you a hint about something. If you are wrong then you will need to complete three minigames. 

 

**TheMonster:** minigames are chosen by me. They must be completed no matter what. The only wrong answers come from lying. 

 

**TheMonster:** after the minigames, I'll ask you a different question. You still only get one chance to correctly answer. 

 

**TheMonster:** after every third time you do minigames, you'll be given a task. 

 

**TheMonster:** for clarification, it means you've done nine total minigames and after the fourth question you get wrong, instead of minigames you get a task. 

 

**Hobie:** so assuming we get all the answers wrong for questions, it would be question, minigames, question, minigames, question, minigames, question, task?

 

**TheMonster:** correct.

 

**TheMonster:** and then the order repeats back to questions. 

 

**TheMonster:** any questions? 

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**Suga:** who the fUCK ARE YOU

 

**TheMonster:** in due time

 

**TheMonster:** and now for the question

 

**TheMonster:** who here is my real target?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **


	15. Questions, Secrets, and Minigames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry this took so long! It took me a while to figure out how to make this game and then actually write the chapter. 
> 
> ALSO for those of you who were looking forward to that other story I had talked about briefly in the comments, it's finally posted.   
> It's a paranormal mystery kind of story, it has members from different groups and I hope you like it!! Lemme know what you think if you go read it!

**Suga:** wtf does he mean real target? I thought all of us were??

 

**Hobie:** who has he targeted most in this entire thing?

 

**Joonie:** maybe Rocky or Jimin? He did make them have allergic reactions

 

**Hobie:** true. But this is hard to tell, everyone here knows everyone.

 

**BinBin:** who has the most personal connections with everyone? 

 

**Jiminie:** the most personal we've gotten was revealing crushes. That hardly counts. 

 

**TaeTae:** I mean… it kind of does? 

 

**Hobie:** but those are only one sided, two at best. 

 

**Rocky:** so… we need to figure out who has the most connections with everyone here?

 

**Joonie:** wait

 

**Joonie:** who here actually KNOWS Woozi?

 

**Suga:** cousin

 

**Jiminie:** coughcoughorbrothercoughcough

 

**Suga:** hush

 

**BinBin:** friend and ex boyfriend

 

**Jin:** Starbucks

 

**Joonie:** personal connections, knowing his daily coffee order, name, and possibly birthday isn't too personal.

 

**Jiminie:** I don't think anyone else knows him that personally 

 

**Joonie:** okay everyone here knows Moonbin

 

**Jiminie:** yeah?

 

**Hobie:** who here has the closest relationship to Moonbin besides Woozi

 

**BinBin:** definitely Rocky

 

**Hobie:** but Rocky doesn't personally know anyone else here that well

 

**Hobie:** who here goes to Starbucks most

 

**Jiminie:** 4 days a week at most

 

**TaeTae:** maybe 3 times a week

 

**Hobie:** if it's less than 4 days a week just don't say anything 

 

**Suga:** all 7 days of the week whether or not I get coffee. Someone's I'll get coffee twice in one day

 

**Hobie:** so Yoongi hyung. 

 

**Hobie:** Yoongi also performs with Namjoon sometimes. He inspired me to be a rapper and I'm pretty sure same for Bin, Rocky, and I think Kook said so too.

 

**Kookie:** yeah

 

**Rocky:** and Yoongi has the closest connection to Woozi and Binnie

 

**Jiminie:** so… his target is Yoongi hyung? 

 

**Suga:** wHY?

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** congratulations, you figured it the fuck out.

 

**Hobie:** …

 

**TheMonster:** what

 

**Hobie:** nothing.

 

**TheMonster:** thought so. 

 

**TheMonster:** so, I did say that I would give a hint about something

 

**Hobie:** do we get to choose this thing?

 

**TheMonster:** where's the fun in that?

 

**TheMonster:** at least three of you know me. One knows me well, the other two just as side passers. Ohhh but you know me.

 

**Rocky:** what good is that hint?

 

**Hobie:** it probably reveals more than he thinks.

 

**TheMonster:** oh?

 

**Hobie:** Yoongi hyung obviously knows you well and two of us were in your life but just barely.

 

**TheMonster:** hush. New question. 

 

**TheMonster:** based on secrets already revealed, what are the love triangles here?

 

**Suga:** wait what???

 

**Hobie:** how many are there???

 

**TheMonster:** I feel that's for you to find out

 

**TheMonster:** good luck~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** is he fuckin serious???

 

**BinBin:** okay well… I like Rocky and JinJin?

 

**Rocky:** and… I like JinJin… sorry Binnie, you're more of an older brother to me.

 

**BinBin:** it's okay Hyukie

 

**Suga:** okay that's one. 

 

**Suga:** if you like someone but you know they like someone else or you like two people, say it loud and fuckin proud 

 

**TaeTae:** … do we have to?

 

**Suga:** do you wanna gave to risk doing a “mini game?”

 

**Jiminie:** TaeTae

 

**TaeTae:** … jungkookie… and Jiminie…

 

**Hobie:** that's three people, does it still count?

 

**Suga:** fuck it let's try. Anyone the fuck else?

 

**Joonie:** don't think so.

 

**Jin:** wait he said “here”

 

**Jin:** does he mean between just us? Or are people who aren't here counted too? That might be the only one we find. 

 

**Suga:** we could give one at a time and see if he asks for more?

 

**Hobie:** won't work. One chance, remember?

 

**Suga:** fuck

 

**Joonie:** what about you, hyung?

 

**Suga:** mine would make one if these a love square. 

 

**Hobie:** okay so you're not in one of the triangles. 

 

**Hobie:** I don't necessarily like anyone here, so.

 

**Suga:** he hasn't interrupted

 

**Joonie:** we can't rely on that

 

**Hobie:** are there no more potential triangles?

 

**Jin:** probably not.

 

**Hobie:** okay. YO MONSTERFUCKER

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I warned you before about the damn name calling. 

 

**Hobie:** didn't feel like listening. 

 

**TheMonster:** what's your answer?

 

**Hobie:** Kookie-Tae-Jimin, Rocky-JinJin-Moonbin

 

**TheMonster:** wRONG

 

**Suga:** WHAT?

 

**Woozi:** how?????????

 

**TheMonster:** because, baby boy, you were just wrong. 

 

**Suga:** DONT TALK TO MY COUSIN LIKE THAT YOU CACTUS FUCKER

 

**TheMonster:** I'll talk to him how I please. Now show some respect. 

 

**Hobie:** aka you're at least older than Yoongi

 

**TheMonster:** don't believe I ever said that

 

**Hobie:** yeah you have. Not directly, but yes you have

 

**TheMonster:** onto one if my favorite parts of the game~ 

 

**TheMonster:** the minigames~

 

**TaeTae:** I don't suppose we get to choose

 

**TheMonster:** you're catching on

 

**TheMonster:** the first minigame is truth or dare

 

**TheMonster:** I ask each group a truth or dare. You as a group have to decide which to choose. 

 

**TheMonster:** if truth, everyone in that group answers the same question. If dare, everyone performs the same dare.

 

**TheMonster:** is that clear?

 

**Hobie:** yes, get on with it.

 

**TheMonster:** team A is Suga, Kookie, Rocky, and Hobie

 

**TheMonster:** group B is Tae and Jimin, and I'll throw in Woozi

 

**TheMonster:** group C is Moonbin, Jin, and Namjoon.

 

**TheMonster:** group A. Truth or dare.

 

**Suga:** just put t or d guys. I'm going with t

 

**Rocky:** t

 

**Hobie:** t

 

**Kookie:** t

 

**TheMonster:** good. We’ll start off easy. If you were given the opportunity to get out of here by killing someone, would you agree and who would you kill

 

**Suga:** absolutely not

 

**Hobie:** wtf no

 

**Rocky:** nO

 

**Kookie:** what the fuck kind of a question is that, no.

 

**TheMonster:** B. Truth or Dare 

 

**Woozi:** idk.. 

 

**TaeTae:** … truth?

 

**Woozi:** truth…

 

**Jiminie:** truth I guess

 

**TheMonster:** perfect. Reveal one secret about yourselves that you haven't already.

 

**Woozi:** oh god

 

**Jiminie:** uh…. I uh… I went out with my sister’s ex boyfriend once. I didn't know he was her ex.

 

**TaeTae:** I once pushed my older cousin down the stairs because he threatened to lie to my mom and tell her I forced a girl to kiss me

 

**Woozi:** uh…. Seungcheol… he… he once pushed me down some stairs because I wouldn't agree to let his friend… do stuff to me. He called me a wuss. 

 

**Suga:** I'm killing him. 

 

**Woozi:** NO

 

**TheMonster:** and team C? Truth or Dare?

 

**Joonie:** truth

 

**Jin:** t I guess

 

**BinBin:** I guess I'm choosing t too

 

**TheMonster:** what was the worst thing you ever did in a relationship?

 

**Jin:** forgot an anniversary

 

**Joonie:** I forgot he hated horror movies but I took him to one in a surprise date

 

**BinBin:** broke up with Woozi

 

**Woozi:** Binnie, it's okay. You explained it to me

 

**BinBin:** I'm still really sorry 

  
**TheMonster:** second minigame iisssssss


	16. Puppy Food and Never/Have Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter doesn't really have a question at the end, but you can still give suggestions for how the last minigame goes! I'll have more details in the next chapter, including the game's rules, instructions, and basically just how it works.   
> But I need starting suggestions!! 
> 
> I love you all so so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and just reading this trash in general! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also! Any ideas on the secret that Woozi's refusing to tell? Let me know in the comments and you can see if you're right soon!

**TheMonster:** never have I ever

 

**TheMonster:** basically how this works is like a game of just truth. We’ll go with teams again. If you lie, I'll know. 

 

**Suga:** why the fuck are you doing this

 

**TheMonster:** in due time, Yoongi, in due time.

 

**TheMonster:** if you've done this, then you have to type “I have” but if you haven't, write “never”

 

**TheMonster:** let's start, shall we?

 

**TheMonster:** team a. 

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever gotten a concussion and not told anyone about it

 

**Suga:** never 

 

**Rocky:** … I have…

 

**Kookie:** I have…

 

**Hobie:** I have

 

**BinBin:** Rocky you have explaining to do

 

**Rocky:** not now

 

**TheMonster:** team b

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever owned something that I would have to lie or make an excuse for if the cashier made a comment about it

 

**Hobie:** wtf that's specific

 

**Jiminie:** not that I remember, so never

 

**TaeTae:** never

 

**Woozi:** … fuck you

 

**TheMonster:** sorry, was that I 'never’ I just read?

 

**Woozi:** I HAVE

 

**Woozi:** FUCK YOU

 

**Jin:** Woozi calm down hun 

 

**Woozi:** sorry Jin hyung

 

**TheMonster:** team c

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever had to buy something I would have to make an excuse for if questioned for someone else

 

**Jin:** I have

 

**Joonie:** never

 

**BinBin:** I have

 

**TheMonster:** and just because I'm nice, I won't make any of you explain any if them… yet. 

 

**Hobie:** nice. Sure. 

 

**TheMonster:** I'll ignore that for everyone's sake.

 

**TheMonster:** but I'll give you time to chat before the next minigame~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jin:** Woozi why did you get so worked up??

 

**Woozi:** because no one is supposed to know that about me! I'm not saying what it is either.

 

**BinBin:** you don't have to say it

 

**Woozi:** not until he comes back and demands it anyways.

 

**Jiminie:** you don't have to say it until then. But you shouldn't have blown up like that. 

 

**Suga:** then why did you blow up like that when you had to reveal your crush on Tae a while back?

 

**Jiminie:** ...shuddup

 

**Suga:** exactly, so leave my cousin alone

 

**Jiminie:** sure he isn't your brother?

 

**Suga:** can't be sure til we get the fuck out of here, right?

 

**Jiminie:** wait Jin hyung, what did you have to buy? 

 

**Jin:** I'll explain later. He's gonna make us anyways. 

 

**Jiminie:** fine…

 

**Suga:** Hobie do you know who this guy might be yet?

 

**Hobie:** not yet, but I'm pretty sure the two side people are Woozi and Binnie. 

 

**Suga:** how do you figure?

 

**Hobie:** first how long have you known Bin?

 

**Suga:** he and Woozi have been friends since they were in elementary school or something

 

**Woozi:** 4th grade

 

**Suga:** we hung out a lot together I guess when they got into mid high. 

 

**Hobie:** any one person all of you knew but you knew better? Someone you might have royally pissed off?

 

**Suga:** you mean half the school and all of both of their teachers? I think the only people I haven't pissed off are you guys or people I haven't met yet. 

 

**Joonie:** okay look. We aren't getting anywhere with this and if we get close to the answer he's gonna interrupt. 

 

**Hobie:** true. Fine. 

 

**Jin:** we should just focus on preparing ourselves for the next minigame.

 

**Jiminie:** where's Kook and Rocky??

 

**Suga:** me and Hobie are trying to calm them down. They're freaking out a little.

 

**TaeTae:** guys it's okay, everyone is safe right now

 

**Kookie:** you don't understand

 

**Kookie:** how does this guy know the rest of us so well

 

**Kookie:** how long has he been STALKING us

 

**Kookie:** who did Yoongi hyung piss off so bad????

 

**Hobie:** … did any of you guys tell your crushes to anyone out loud?

 

**Jiminie:** I usually talked to Woojin in the dance studio

 

**Hobie:** was anyone else there??

 

**Jiminie:** a few people that I've seen around campus but I don't know them personally 

 

**Kookie:** I told a childhood best friend but that was about two years ago

 

**Hobie:** Moonbin

 

**BinBin:** yeah?

 

**Hobie:** when you were forced to date Daniel, who else knew?

 

**BinBin:** as far as I know just Daniel, Jisung, and myself

 

**Hobie:** you never told anyone?

 

**BinBin:** I couldn't. They said they would hurt Woozi if I did

 

**Woozi:** …

 

**BinBin:** please tell me they didn't hurt you anyway 

 

**Woozi:** Jisung said he wanted to show me something… then he took me to the basement of the school and… he pushed me down. And he locked me down there. I was there for the whole day, the janitor found me around midnight that night. I said to forget it happened. 

 

**Woozi:** that's why I always had someone around me for about a week. You were either always with me or you never saw me alone. 

 

**BinBin:** I'm gonna kill him

 

**BinBin:** wait two days into that is when Daniel broke it off. 

 

**Woozi:** he probably knew and felt guilty

 

**Suga:** I'm still killing him with Bin.

 

**Woozi:** N.O

 

**Suga:** 1-10

 

**Woozi:** stop

 

**BinBin:** Woozi.

 

**Woozi:** FINE

 

**Woozi:** SEVEN

 

**BinBin:** knock it off and calm down

 

**Jiminie:** Tae, why was your first instinct to push your cousin down the stairs?

 

**TaeTae:** he was always so rude and he had left many bruises before, I was just getting back at him

 

**Hobie:** wait so your cousin was… abusing you???

 

**TaeTae:** not really? He was just being a asshole

 

**TaeTae:** my family doesn't really like me in general

 

**Hobie:** that still doesn't make it okay. 

 

**Jiminie:** where's Rocky I'm getting worried

 

**Suga:** he's okay, he's just calming down a bit. I took his phone so he can concentrate on calming himself down.

 

**Jiminie:** okay…

 

**Kookie:** guys I hear barking

 

**Suga:** wait what??

 

**Suga:** fuck I hear it too

 

**Hobie:** he did say at the beginning of this that he had dogs. 

 

**Joonie:** I don't hear anything, we must be too far away from you guys

 

**Jiminie:** I hear them on the floor above us…

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** here's the next minigame. Are you ready?

 

**Hobie:** we don't really have a fucking choice

 

**TheMonster:** too right you are

 

**TheMonster:** now, I notice that you hear my pets

 

**Kookie:** we couldn't hear them before so why now

 

**TheMonster:** because they're getting hungry and I must feed them. If you do well in this next game then they get their regular on the menu.

 

**TheMonster:** but if you refuse this game, you become their main course 

 

**TheMonster:** I like to call this next game

  
**TheMonster:** “Victim Find”


	17. Victim Find - Round 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone! So this chapter has victim find in it, and I chose who to eliminate for this chapter, but the next time Victim find is established, it's AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL you guys in the comments, so be sure to comment!!!
> 
> Also, I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I wanted to plan the end of this story in general because I realized that I had no idea when or how it was going to end. At all. 
> 
> And as a side note, I might change the title of this. I might change it to "Inferno" ... What do you guys think?
> 
> Ohhhh and I want to thank "Infires_man" and "GummySmile" for your help with names and such! You guys are awesome!
> 
> And a big thanks to "FuntimeMochi" for commenting on almost every chapter???? Thank you so much???? 
> 
> I don't deserve you guys, I swear! Thank you for all the support!
> 
> **** I have a tumblr, it's JiminWreckedSugaBias, and I'll be posting updates and such on there, sneak peaks for chapters, and maybe some clues on who TheMonster is and clues to secrets not yet revealed****

**Suga:** “victim find”????

 

**TheMonster:** That’s right

 

**TheMonster:** I’ll explain the rules. 

 

**TheMonster:** there are three rounds

 

**TheMonster:** the first round will be me giving you a list of six people

 

**TheMonster:** some you all will know, some only a few of you will know

 

**TheMonster:** your job will be to figure out how you know them, but more specifically

 

**TheMonster:** how Yoongi knows them

 

**TheMonster:** First round is easy. Eliminate two of the names. 

 

**TheMonster:** By eliminating two of the names, those two people are safe from being brought in. They aren’t in the game anymore. 

 

**TheMonster:** By the end of round three, there will only be one name. And that person will be brought in at the very end of the entire game. 

 

**Hobie:** we’re never getting out of here, are we

 

**TheMonster:** not with that attitude, no.

 

**Suga:** so… what are the names.

 

**TheMonster:** do NOT interrupt until I’m done giving all six names. 

 

**TheMonster:** Park Jihoon

 

**TheMonster:** Park Woojin

 

**TheMonster:** Byun Baekhyun

 

**TheMonster:** Lee Daehwi

 

**TheMonster:** BamBam

 

**TheMonster:** Kwon Soonyoung

 

**TheMonster:** take some time to discuss. I’ll be back.

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** Daehwi is out. Eliminated. He’s not coming here. 

 

**Hobie:** I agree, but how do you know him? You didn’t mention before

 

**Suga:** he was at an underground event, he was checking out the rappers, but he was mostly there for the dancers. 

 

**Hobie:** that connection isn’t personal enough

 

**Suga:** some guys were harassing him, calling him names, and looking like they would drag him to their car or some shit, so I offered to walk him home so he would get there safe. 

 

**Rocky:** not really my place to do this, but thanks for walking him home. 

 

**Suga:** well I wasn’t gonna let him get kidnapped

 

**Joonie:** okay let’s work our way down the list he gave us. You give us the way you know them while everyone else just puts a y or n.

 

**Hobie:** sounds good

 

**Hobie:** Jihoon, n

 

**Suga:** he asked me to teach him how to rap better and I said I would. Kid’s actually pretty good

 

**Jimin:** y

 

**TeaTae:** y

 

**Rocky:** i think? Name sounds familiar

 

**Kookie:** y

 

**Joonie:** n

 

**Jin:** I know everyone on the list because starbucks

 

**Woozi:** y

 

**BinBin:** y

 

**Hobie:** okay, what about Woojin. n

 

**Suga:** same as Jihoon, I think they’re brothers?

 

**Kookie:** y, and they are

 

**Jiminie:** y

 

**TaeTae:** y

 

**Rocky:** y

 

**BinBin:** y

 

**Woozi:** y

 

**Joonie:** n

 

**Hobie:** this is getting annoying and repetitive. Just type no if you don’t know them. It seems like most of us are going to know them. 

 

**Hobie:** Baekhyun, no

 

**Suga:** we dated for about three months, we broke up mutually because I wanted to focus on being a rapper and he wanted to focus on being a singer or even move up to being an idol

 

**BinBin:** no

 

**Jiminie:** nope

 

**Kookie:** no

 

**Hobie:** that it? 

 

**Hobie:** cool

 

**Hobie:** skipping Daehwi because we already know how you know him and we’re eliminating him anyways. So BamBam. No.

 

**Suga:** he rapped against me a few times and almost won

 

**Jiminie:** no

 

**TaeTae:** no

 

**Kookie:** no

 

**Woozi:** no

 

**Hobie:** okay. Now Soonyoung. no

 

**Woozi:** wait isn’t that Hoshi?

 

**Suga:** me and Hoshi dated for a while but he fucked up and I broke up with him after i walked in to see him flirting and feeling up Woozi.

 

**Suga:** he is eliminated. Fight me on this. I fucking dare you.

 

**Hobie:** okay so it’s Daehwi and Hoshi being eliminated on that. I think everyone can agree on this

 

**Suga:** if not, let’s fuckin go. Right now. Fight me. I’m not joking.

 

**Jiminie:** we don’t want Hoshi near Woozi after hearing that either, don’t worry hyung

 

**Rocky:** okay but we already eliminated Daehwi before when he was brought up. Why did he bring him back up again.

 

**Kookie:** that’s right, this is the second time he’s been brought up

 

**Hobie:** let’s not worry about that right now. He’s probably going to kidnap who we pick in the end after we make our decision. 

 

**Kookie:** … and if he’s not?

 

**Suga:** we’ll worry about it later. Let’s focus on one thing at a time. This isn’t a three moves ahead game, that might get us killed. 

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** i see you’ve come to a decision?

 

**Suga:** we eliminate Daehwi and Soonyoung

 

**TheMonster:** As predicted.

 

**TheMonster:** so you don’t become dog food today, my pets got some nice kibble. 

 

**TheMonster:** but their hunger will be back.

 

**TheMonster:** for now, I leave you to chat. I shall return later. 

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** okay this is crazy. What the fuck

 

**Jiminie:** hyung?

 

**Suga:** yeah Minnie?

 

**Jiminie:** do you have any idea who this could be yet?

 

**Hobie:** think. He’s older than you, this is personal to him. He stalked you and anyone you’ve remotely associated with for YEARS before making this move. He’s patient but has violent outbursts, he was close enough to you and everyone else to know secrets about Woozi that apparently no one is supposed to know. 

 

**Hobie:** he’s skilled enough in technology to know how to program a phone like this, and his IQ is high enough to plan something this elaborate. Does ANYONE ring a bell

 

**Suga:** I wish I could say yes, but I can’t. No one’s gotten that close to me before. Not that I remember anyways. 

 

**Suga:** I was in a car accident a little into my junior year of high school, I was in a coma for a few months and I can’t remember a lot for the beginning of my junior year. Doctors said that I was lucky our car got hit on the opposite side I was on. The reason I was in a coma was because I was already asleep with my head against the window. 

 

**Jiminie:** jesus omg

 

**Joonie:** did they catch the guy that hit you guys?

 

**Suga:** no, the weird thing is that the vehicle didn’t have license plates and it came from an alley or something. That’s what witnesses said. 

 

**Joonie:** who wants to bet that you know this guy from junior year

 

**Suga:** how would he know that the crash would cause amnesia for just that part or even at all

 

**Joonie:** I’m placing his IQ higher than mine, and mine is pretty high

 

**Hobie:** same

 

**Suga:** sorry guys, but I don’t remember anyone like that. 

 

**Hobie:** no one who was maybe a senior when you were a junior that year? 

 

**Suga:** I told you no. I really don’t. I never really had any friends, and the ones i did have don’t talk to me anymore.

 

**Hobie:** okay, but try something for me.

 

**Suga:** what

 

**Hobie:** recall the last thing you can remember before the amnesia kicks in. And just keep trying to remember what happens after. Try remembering your schedule in school, what your friend group was, where you sat at lunch, who you sat with. Stuff like that. 

 

**Suga:** last thing I remember was going to class

 

**Hobie:** what class

 

**Suga:** idk

 

**Hobie:** what was the class before 

 

**Suga:** science

 

**Hobie:** and what class period was that

 

**Suga:** 3rd

 

**Hobie:** so you were going to 4th

 

**Suga:** which was math

 

**Hobie:** did you remember where you were headed or remember the schedule

 

**Suga:** schedule

 

**Suga:** but… I remember making it to the class now… just the doorway. Fuck, my head hurts

 

**Hobie:** it’s okay, we can take a break

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** I have returned

 

**Hobie:** we see this

 

**TheMonster:** and now to continue. You have a new question, and ohhh this will be fun. 

  
**TheMonster:** for me.


	18. Break Up Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii so sorry it took so long!   
> So just to be clear, you guys can narrow down the list of people for Victim Find in the comments! I'm always checking the comments and I reply when I can! You guys are awesome!

**TheMonster:** your question is

 

**TheMonster:** who here has secrets that haven’t yet been revealed?

 

**Suga:** you know enough about us that I can say with confidence that EVERYONE HERE has secrets that haven’t been told.

 

**TheMonster:** you sure~?

 

**Suga:** fucking positive. 

 

**TheMonster:** Be glad you’re lucky enough to be right

 

**Hobie:** what’s the next question, we just wanna get out of here

 

**TheMonster:** I’ll take my sweet time if I want to.

 

**TheMonster:** I could go to a nice restaurant for a late dinner if I so pleased

 

**Rocky:** please. 

 

**TheMonster:** What do you all think is going to happen once you get out of the buildings?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** so this is one we have to talk out???

 

**Rocky:** obviously he isn’t just gonna let us go, right? 

 

**Kookie:** I don’t wanna die

 

**Jiminie:** let’s just… let’s think about this. We don’t know who he is. We just have vague ideas that for all we know could be wrong. 

 

**BinBin:** but once we get out, we’ll see where we were being held and he wouldn’t want to run the risk of us going to the police. 

 

**Rocky:** fuck you’re right

 

**Woozi:** I found a door. There isn’t a door handle on this side. Should I knock on it to see if anyone hears me?

 

**Jiminie:** it’s worth a shot

 

**Woozi:** okay, knocking

 

**TaeTae:** we hear you!!!

 

**Woozi:** THANK FUCK OH MY GOD 

 

**Jiminie:** calm down, Woozi, you’re okay now. You’re with hyungs

 

**Woozi:** I’m sorry…

 

**Suga:** 1-10

 

**Woozi:** 5?

 

**Jiminie:** wait you don’t seem too anxious

 

**Woozi:** that’s why it’s a 5

 

**Jiminie:** okay…

 

**Suga:** jiminie just drop it

 

**Jiminie:** okay

 

**Jin:** okay… so we know too much once we get outside. Even if we don’t know his name or what he looks like, we could potentially lead the police back here. If we even get off the property

 

**Hobie:** I’m pretty sure he’s gonna kill us. Not now, maybe not right away, but we aren’t making it off this property alive.

 

**Hobie:** I think we just need to come to terms with it. 

 

**Rocky:** i… i cant. 

 

**Kookie:** me either

 

**BinBin:** there still has to be a chance. We don’t know his name or face, and he might have this place so far off that by the time we even get back to civilization again, he’ll be gone and the police won’t be able to do anything

 

**Suga:** tell me what percentage you honestly think that is, Bin.

 

**BinBin:** Nevermind… it was just to try and cheer up Rocky and Kook.

 

**Rocky:** thanks bin, but anxiety is winning

 

**Kookie:** same here, but thanks for the effort

 

**Suga:** okay so do we all agree he's gonna kill us? 

 

**Joonie:** yeah, basically.

 

**Suga:** I know everyone here can't come to terms with that, but we don't have to think about it yet. We probably aren't nearly done here yet.

 

**Kookie:** …

 

**Suga:** kook, you know what I mean

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** do you have your answer? 

 

**Hobie:** you're gonna kill us

 

**TheMonster:** you are…

 

**TheMonster:** WRONG

 

**Kookie:** I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life

 

**TheMonster:** it'll be short lived, trust me

 

**TheMonster:** minigame time

 

**TheMonster:** truth or dare

 

**TheMonster:** team a, truth or dare

 

**Suga:** t

 

**Hobie:** sorry Yoongi, but he knows too much about us. I'm going with d.

 

**Kookie:** as much as I don't want to… d

 

**Rocky:** t…

 

**TheMonster:** oooohhhhh a tie I see. Well, I can fix that

 

**TheMonster:** dare it is

 

**TheMonster:** I dare you to only use one person’s phone until the beginning of the second round of victim find.

 

**Suga:** who has the highest battery percentage? 

 

**Rocky:** me

 

**Suga:** can we use your phone

 

**Rocky:** sure

 

**Rocky:** s: let's only use it when we need to

 

**TheMonster:** team b

 

**TheMonster:** has anyone ever bought you something needing an excuse or lie if brought up in conversation?

 

**TaeTae:** no

 

**Jiminie:** nope

 

**Woozi:** … yes…

 

**TheMonster:** team c

 

**TheMonster:** truth or dare

 

**Joonie:** truth

 

**Jin:** t

 

**BinBin:** t

 

**TheMonster:** for those of you who have bought something needing an excuse or lie, what did you buy?

 

**Jin:** pacifier

 

**BinBin:** same here…

 

**TheMonster:** that takes care of that! Wasn't that fun?

 

**Rocky:** h: fuck off

 

**TheMonster:** just for that, I have a surprise for you later

 

**TheMonster:** but for now

 

**TheMonster:** team a

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever intentionally hurt myself.

 

**Rocky:** have

 

**Rocky:** s: have

 

**Rocky:** h: never

 

**Rocky:** k: have

 

**BinBin:** we're talking about this later.

 

**TheMonster:** team B

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever… had an eating disorder

 

**Jiminie:** have

 

**TaeTae:** never

 

**Woozi:** …..

 

**TheMonster:** was that a never, I just saw? Speak up a bit sweet cheeks

 

**Woozi:** H A V E

 

**TheMonster:** theeeerrrrreeeeee we go~

 

**TheMonster:** team c

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever… been a “daddy” outside of a kink

 

**Jiminie:** wtf?????

 

**Jin:** never

 

**Joonie:** never

 

**BinBin:** ...have…

 

**Rocky:** ???????????????

 

**TheMonster:** I'll leave you guys to it then! 

 

**TheMonster:** oh and before I forget

 

**TheMonster:** Woozi baby, why don't you tell them about that party Seungcheol took you to that you ran away from. 

 

**TheMonster:** byyeee~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Rocky:** s: what the fuck is he talking about Jihoon

 

**Woozi:** it… it's why I broke up with him…

 

**Jiminie:** me and TaeTae are right here, you can tell us now.

 

**Woozi:** he took me to this party. I didn't wanna go. But he insisted, so I did. 

 

**Woozi:** he… he got me drunk. And he tried to have sex with me but when I refused, he tried to get me to have sex with like five more guys. 

 

**Woozi:** when he wasn't paying attention, I shoved him against the wall and bolted out the door

 

**Woozi:** I broke up with him over text the next day and I didn't go to school for a while because I didn't want to deal with him. 

 

**Rocky:** s: I'm killing him. 

 

**Jiminie:** not to change topic so fast, but what did he mean by “daddy outside of a kink?”

 

**Rocky:** yeah bin, what even?

  
**BinBin:** okay, okay, I'll explain. But don't interrupt til I'm done.


	19. Victim Find Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your support on this and so sorry it took so long for this update! (Superstar BTS is waaayyyy too addicting-- what?)
> 
> I love you all!! Happy reading!!

**BinBin:** okay

 

**BinBin:** so basically what he means by “daddy outside of a kink” is being a daddy to someone who participates in age regression.

 

**BinBin:** and there's a difference between age regression and age play. Age regression isn't sexual.

 

**BinBin:** basically age regression is exactly what it sounds like, you regress to the mindset of a toddler or baby.

 

**BinBin:** a daddy is basically a caregiver for the “little” aka the person who age regresses.

 

**BinBin:** when the person age regresses, it's different per person, but pacifiers, coloring books, sippy cups, bottles, and other stuff like that are helpful in entertaining or keeping the little happy.

 

**BinBin:** that's all I got. Any questions?

 

**Jiminie:** who

 

**BinBin:** not saying. Please respect that.

 

**Rocky:** s: we will

 

**Rocky:** yeah, it isn't our business.

 

**Jiminie:** sorry, was just curious.

 

**BinBin:** it's okay, I understand.

 

**Jin:** so when someone regresses like that, are they completely in the mindset of a child? Like their mental age reflects in their behavior?

 

**BinBin:** sometimes. But there are some times when they could feel as little as a three year old but they behave and act much like an 8 year old or so.

 

**Jiminie:** what's this used for? Is there a purpose?

 

**BinBin:** most people use it as a way to destress, others use it to feel the safety and love that they miss from when they were really young. Sometimes it can even help in recovering memories long buried.

 

**Rocky:** so… you like being a caregiver?

 

**BinBin:** love it. The trust that my little has in me is still almost too good to believe. I love caring for him, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Jin:** that's cute!

 

**BinBin:** what about you, Jin hyung, why did you buy one?

 

**Jin:** my roommate has a really bad oral fixation. He'll put anything in his mouth, making it bleed a lot of the time. So I bought him a pacifier to try and he prefers it when he's home and he just buys a lot of lollipops when he goes out somewhere.

 

**TaeTae:** I have a bit of an oral fixation, but I never thought of that. My t-shirt collars are usually the victims.

 

**BinBin:** so.

 

**BinBin:** Rocky. Would you like to explain that “purposely harming yourself” thing?

 

**Rocky:** not particularly

 

**Rocky:** so how's everyone's day?

 

**BinBin:** nice try, kid.

 

**BinBin:** spill.

 

**Rocky:** fuck. Fine.

 

**Rocky:** s: he acts all angry but I haven't heard anyone sigh so hard while looking so scared.

 

**BinBin:** Rocky please

 

**Rocky:** I said fine. I wanted to get out of PE because some ass threatened to push me down the hill during the mile. Remember when the school called your parents first?

 

**BinBin:** that was on purpose???

 

**Rocky:** yeah? I thought it was obvious.

 

**BinBin:** I was too concerned to think about how good or bad your acting skills were.

 

**Rocky:** sorry

 

**Rocky:** I believe Woozi has something to explain do too?

 

**Rocky:** s: Jihoon. Eating disorder. Explain. Now.

 

**Woozi:** … Seungcheol…

 

**Woozi:** he didn't want me to weigh more than his last girlfriend. But she weighed no more than 46kg

 

**Woozi:** I tried but it was nearly impossible. I kept having close calls, nearly passing out at school or in front of someone who would call an ambulance and figure out what I was doing

 

**Woozi:** he told me no one would believe me if I said he made me

 

**Woozi:** he said that I wasn't really making him do anything, but he would punish me if I didn't lose at least 1kg every few days. Minimum 2kg in a week

 

**BinBin:** I'm gonna murder him

 

**Rocky:** s: okay what DIDNT that asshole make you do

 

**Woozi:** he… I never actually had sex with him? Or anyone else?

 

**Rocky:** s: anything else I need to know right now?

 

**Woozi:** it'll probably come out along the way, so why would I take this asshole’s fun away?

 

**Jiminie:** hey Wooz?

 

**Woozi:** yeah?

 

**Jiminie:** what was the thing that someone bought you?

 

**Woozi:** not saying.

 

**Jiminie:** who bought it

 

**Woozi:** not fuckin saying.

 

**Jiminie:** I'm your hyung

 

**Woozi:** not fuckin saying *hyung

 

**Rocky:** s: don't be a brat.

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** round two of victim find is a go

 

**TheMonster:** last time you chose to keep

 

**TheMonster:** Park Jihoon

 

**TheMonster:** Park Woojin

 

**TheMonster:** Byun Baekhyun

 

**TheMonster:** and BamBam.

 

**TheMonster:** and now you will choose two to keep and two to eliminate. Choose wisely.

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Rocky:** fuck. I don't want any of them in this.

 

**Rocky:** h: I know, me either, but we have to

 

**Jiminie:** okay, let's just… only the people who know these four decide?

 

**Rocky:** fair enough I guess…

 

**Jiminie:** fuck… okay, let's go…

 

**_…_ **

**_..._ **

**_…_ **

 

**_TheMonster has added you to Private Chat_ **

 

**TheMonster:** hello~

 

**TheMonster:** yes, delightful reader, I'm speaking to you

 

**TheMonster:** you might notice the cliffhangers around certain questions or my special fun game

 

**TheMonster:** victim find

 

**TheMonster:** well, those are opportunities for you to interact and influence how this goes for my lovely subjects~

 

**TheMonster:** my story has been decided already, but victim find is entirely up to you! How fun is that!

 

**TheMonster:** you guys get to decide their fate through the comments, from the current subjects to the future ones!

 

**TheMonster:** will my lovely puppies get to eat fresh meat anytime soon? How long can these boys last without food~ has anyone noticed?

 

**TheMonster:** who will be my next human pet? One of the Parks? Maybe BamBam? How about Baekhyun?

 

**TheMonster:** the decision rests with you~

 

**TheMonster:** have fun~

 

**_TheMonster exited the private chat_ **


	20. Round 2 Results and Kissing Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you had to wait so long!! Hopefully no one's lost interest, I love all my readers and I feel so bad for making you wait all this time. Life got really hectic.
> 
> Anyways.... Enjoy!!

**_TheMonster has entered the chat_ **

 

**TheMonster:** hello reader

 

**TheMonster:** I realized that it's been a bit since you last heard from the boys

 

**TheMonster:** I assure you they're fine, don't worry

 

**TheMonster:** they’re still alive

 

**TheMonster:** but I'm losing patience~

 

**TheMonster:** it's hard to tell who will be eliminated this next round

 

**TheMonster:** I'm getting a lot of “keeps” but does that mean you want to eliminate the remaining?

 

**TheMonster:** I don't mind if you personally don't know the boys in question, but help me out here

 

**TheMonster:** be a pal~

 

**TheMonster:** this round’s results have been counted and the damage is done

 

**TheMonster:** but remember next time~

 

**_TheMonster has exited the chat_ **

  


**Rocky:** s: fuck okay

 

**Rocky** **:** h:now we need to choose between those four

 

**Joonie:** to keep this simple, anyone we wanna eliminate right off?

 

**Rocky:** s: BamBam. He has a little sister that depends on him more than their own parents.

 

**Rocky:** you know this how?

 

**Rocky:** s: because we talked for a while after we rapped against each other and his sister was waiting for him to take her home. He looked like he was gonna cry when she said she was hungry.

 

**Joonie:** okay BamBam is out. It's between Jihoon, Woojin, and Baekhyun.

 

**Jiminie:** let's drop Woojin.

 

**Rocky:** s: why?

 

**Jiminie:** he's younger than Jihoon, therefore Jihoon is protective of Woojin. If he knew we had the choice to keep him or Woojin, he would kill us if we chose not to eliminate Woojin.

 

**Rocky:** s: okay, so we eliminate Woojin and BamBam.

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** eliminating Woojin and BamBam I see?

 

**Joonie:** yeah.

 

**TheMonster:** Alrighty! And nooow the questions

 

**TheMonster:** Yoongi, Kookie, Hobie, you can go back to using your own phones now

 

**Suga:** joy

 

**TheMonster:** first question

 

**TheMonster:** who here has been apart of age regression? Were you a caretaker, a little, and why did you start?

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Woozi:** is he fucking serious???

 

**Suga:** come on, let's just answer.

 

**BinBin:** caregiver, I started because I found a little that needed one.

 

**Suga:** caregiver, same as Binnie.

 

**Rocky:** I… I tried it before… but I didn't have a caregiver and I regressed too young to be safe without one.

 

**BinBin:** he wants to know why

 

**Rocky:** stress from home. I never really had a childhood either. When I started dancing at age 6, my parents nearly had a heart attack because it wasn't what they wanted for me

 

**BinBin:** one more person.

 

**Jiminie:** how do you know

 

**Woozi:** because he's my daddy… I'm a little…

 

**Jiminie:** so wait, the pacifier Binnie bought…

 

**Woozi:** was for me

 

**Hobie:** why did you become a little?

 

**Woozi:** stress relief. My home life sounds a bit better than Rocky’s, but it was still stressful with school and then Seungcheol happened.

 

**Hobie:** he hasn't interrupted like he usually does. Someone isn't saying something.

 

**Joonie:** Rocky, everyone else said who they participated because of or for.

 

**Rocky:** I already said that my parents were super strict and I couldn't handle the stress they put on me

 

**TaeTae:** you mentioned not having a caregiver

 

**Rocky:** so?

 

**TaeTae:** did you have anyone in mind that you would want to be your caregiver?

 

**Rocky:** I… yeah…

 

**Jiminie:** who

 

**Rocky:** JinJin… or Binnie…

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** congratulations!! Next question!

 

**TheMonster:** who do you think I'll add to this next, outside of Victim Find? Sanha, Daehwi, or JinJin?

 

**Suga:** you've brought back Daehwi HOW MANY TIMES??

 

**Hobie:** Yoongi hyung, how well do you know the other two?

 

**Suga:** Sanha used to hang around underground and just… around. Like all the time. I started wondering if the kid was homeless. I started hanging out with him a bit and walked him home a few times

 

**Suga:** which made me realize how shitty his home life is, so when he told me they never realize when he isn't around I let him stay at my place a few times a week. It's closer to the school and he feels safer.

 

**Hobie:** and JinJin?

 

**Suga:** I rapped with him a few times

 

**Hobie:** okay monsterfucker, our answer is Sanha

 

**TheMonster:** CORRECT!

 

**TheMonster:** would you like to know your next question???

 

**Hobie:** you're gonna tell us anyways, isn't stalling making things boring for you?

 

**TheMonster:** hush.

 

**TheMonster:** what is my relationship to Yoongi?

 

**Suga:** fuck. You know we don't know the fucking answer.

 

**TheMonster:** oh I know, but it's fun to see you guys struggle

 

**Woozi:** you didn't date him as far as I know. This guy acts differently than the guys you dated

 

**Suga:** I had a few short term ones I never told anyone about, they turned out to be assholes right off the bat

 

**TheMonster:** so is your answer an ex boyfriend?

 

**Suga:** fuck it, it's the best I got

 

**TheMonster:** you should have listened to your little cousin~

 

**Suga:** FUCK

 

**TheMonster:** minigame time~

 

**TheMonster:** everyone remember their groups?

 

**Hobie:** we're with the people in our groups, how could we forget

 

**TheMonster:** truth or dare. Team a

 

**Suga:** t

 

**Rocky:** t

 

**Hobie:** t

 

**Kookie:** t

 

**TheMonster:** what's the longest you've gone without food and what was the reason

 

**Rocky:** FUCK YOU

 

**BinBin:** calm down.

 

**TheMonster:** since you asked so nicely, you can go first

 

**Rocky:** three days. I felt really self-conscious so I stopped eating and started dancing and exercising a lot more. JinJin made me eat again when I passed out while we were practicing a dance

 

**TheMonster:** can't accept this answer, the reason isn't complete.

 

**Rocky:** I thought I was too fat… I was trying to impress JinJin…

 

**TheMonster:** There we go~

 

**Suga:** two days, I forgot to eat while I was producing.

 

**Hobie:** one day, I was late to school and didn't get breakfast, forgot my lunch at home, and when I got home my parents were fighting so I went to bed without dinner.

 

**Kookie:** three days. Anxiety made me feel really self conscious. I passed out in dance class and started eating again, just healthier, to avoid suspicion. As far as I know, the teachers and nurse bought that I was busy with school and practice and just kept forgetting to eat.

 

**TheMonster:** team b~

 

**TheMonster:** truth or dare

 

**Woozi:** Jiminie just choose for me, I can't decide. Both are bad.

 

**TaeTae:** same here

 

**Jiminie:** dare

 

**TheMonster:** oh this'll be fun

 

**TheMonster:** for me~

 

**TheMonster:** you all need to kiss one another and then say who was the better kisser.

 

**Suga:** EHAT THE FUCK

 

**TheMonster:** and remember, I'm watching~

 

**Woozi:** FUCKING HELL

 

**Jiminie:** okay so… I guess… I kiss Woozi and then Tae, and then we go from there?

 

**Woozi:** I..  I guess…

 

**TaeTae:** here goes

 

**TheMonster:** Jiminie and Woozi

 

**TheMonster:** Jiminie and Tae~

 

**TheMonster:** Tae and Woozi~

 

**TheMonster:** so, who was the better kisser

 

**Woozi:** this has nothing against you Tae, but Jimin was better

 

**TaeTae:** it's okay, for me Jiminie was better

 

**Woozi:** I know I suck at kissing

 

**Jiminie:** sorry Wooz, TaeTae kisses a bit better

 

**Suga:** great, now both of you have kissed my cousin. Fucking fantastic.

 

**Jiminie:** please don't kill us

 

**Suga:** I need you alive to get out of here. And I'm also not near you.

 

**Woozi:** don't kill them, the kisses meant nothing to me. No offense.

 

**Jiminie:** none taken

 

**Tae:** same here

 

**TheMonster:** group c

 

**BinBin:** t

 

**Jin:** t

 

**Joonie:** t

 

**TheMonster:** if you could date anyone here that you haven't dated before, who would it be?

 

**Jin:** Namjoon

 

**Joonie:** Jin

 

**BinBin:** if it has to be someone I haven't dated yet, they have to be in this building, and I have to choose, then Rocky.

 

**TheMonster:** THATS IT FOR TRUTH OR DARE~

 

**TheMonster:** I'll leave you to talk for a while before the next minigame~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jiminie:** I just realized something

 

**Suga:** what's up?

 

**Jiminie:** when you and Binnie would ask Woozi to say a number between 1 and 10, was that you asking what age he regressed to based on how he was acting while messaging?

 

**Woozi:** yeah, nice observation

 

**Suga:** how did you figure?

 

**Jiminie:** it was weird that he said his anxiety was at a 5 when at most it looked like he was at a 1 or 2, and he just looked…

 

**Suga:** more vulnerable than he should have?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah

 

**Woozi:** it's one of the tells, but no one knows what it's a tell of unless they know I'm a little, they are a little, or at least know a little.

 

**BinBin:** so Rocky

 

**Rocky:** fuck

 

**BinBin:** what's this I hear about you starving yourself to try and impress Jinwoo?

 

**Rocky:** I'm not doing it anymore, why does it matter

 

**BinBin:** because I care about you. Is that why JinJin was always so pushy with you eating and sat directly next to you at lunch for like a month?

 

**Rocky:** yeah. I made him promise not to tell anyone. His only condition was that I ate as much as I could of what he put in front of me

 

**Rocky:** but if I felt sick, he would let me stop for a while and try to finish it when I wasn't feeling so sick

 

**BinBin:** I gotta remember to thank him.

 

**Rocky:** you aren't mad that I kept it from you?

 

**BinBin:** not mad, just a bit upset. But I understand. I probably would have been worse than JinJin since you practically lived with me.

 

**Suga:** hey Rocky, you said you regress too young to be safe without a caregiver, right?

 

**Rocky:** yeah?

 

**Suga:** can you approximate the age?

 

**Rocky:** maybe 1 or 2?

 

**Suga:** you need a caregiver

 

**Woozi:** what.. are you suggesting?

 

**Suga:** Woozi, don't worry, I'm not leaving you. I'm just saying that he definitely needs a caregiver.

 

**Rocky:** Binnie has Woozi and JinJin doesn't even know what it is as far as I know.

 

**BinBin:** yeah he does, he saw me looking it up on my phone and he asked how I got into it and asked if I was a little or a caregiver.

 

**Rocky:** wait wHAT?

 

**BinBin:** when we get out of here, tell him you need a caregiver, say I sent you to him.

 

**Rocky:** will do…

 

**Jin:** okay but…

 

**Jin:** why does he keep bringing back Daehwi.

 

**Joonie:** is it possible he already kidnapped the kid and is just waiting for us to send him in or to send him in on his own? Remember the game we had to play that brought both Jihoon and Moonbin here?

 

**Suga:** fuck you might be right

 

**Hobie:** and who the fuck is this guy. You didn't date him but he's acting almost… jealous.

 

**Hobie:** and a lot of these questions or games have revolved around love or crushes

  
**Suga:** idk, but this guy isn't gonna stop til he gets what he wants


	21. "Who Will it Be" and Round 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so terribly sorry for the long wait!   
> Life is hell right now, crazy job mix ups and just plain old mental health issues. 
> 
> But here ya go! New chapter! 
> 
> I'm super sorry it's so short omg!
> 
> I actually kinda ran out of inspiration to write this, even though I have all the content for each chapter written in a composition notebook? I just couldn't find it in me to sit down and type it out until now, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Look out for a new textfic of mine coming soon!

**Woozi:** a few guys had a crush on you?

 

**Suga:** none of them I remember that could pull this off

 

**Woozi:** you have memory loss

 

**Suga:** with how much you forget on a daily basis you have no room to talk

 

**Woozi:** shUT up.

 

**Suga:** sorry what was that?

 

**Woozi:** *kindly be quiet *hyung

 

**Suga:** what I thought

 

**Jiminie:** is this… normal for you guys?

 

**Suga:** yup

 

**Woozi:** pretty much

 

**Jiminie:** let's just focus on getting out of here without getting our face shot off or ending up on the barbeque 

 

**Jin:** where's Jungkookie?

 

**Kookie:** hi sorry

 

**Kookie:** just freaking out a bit, don't mind me

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** you guys ready? 

 

**Hobie:** what choice do we have?

 

**TheMonster:** good! Never have I ever~

 

**TheMonster:** team a

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever been so jealous of someone younger that I because angry

 

**Hobie:** sounds fake on your end, but never

 

**Suga:** never

 

**Kookie:** never

 

**Rocky:** ...have

 

**TheMonster:** alright~ team b~

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever… told myself I was worthless because I believed the hate of others 

 

**Woozi:** fUCK you, have

 

**Jiminie:** have

 

**TaeTae:** have

 

**TheMonster:** god job~ 

 

**TheMonster:** but Woozi hun, less swearing~

 

**Woozi:** go suck a dick

 

**TheMonster:** and if I told you I'm gay?

 

**Woozi:** go eat a fish puss

 

**TheMonster:** such a cruel child 

 

**Woozi:** bite me

 

**TheMonster:** maybe I will~

 

**TheMonster:** team c!

 

**TheMonster:** never have I ever~

 

**TheMonster:** beat someone up for someone I love

 

**Jin:** never, I'm a weakling

 

**Joonie:** never

 

**BinBin:** have

 

**TheMonster:** and now I would like to introduce a NEW GAME!

 

**Suga:** wtf

 

**TheMonster:** I like to call it

 

**TheMonster:** “who will it be”

 

**TheMonster:** it's just one question

 

**TheMonster:** but feel free to talk amongst yourselves about the answer 

 

**TheMonster:** so… the question is~

 

**TheMonster:** between Rocky, Yoongi, and Woozi

 

**TheMonster:** who am I MOST WILLING to take out of the group chat?

 

**Suga:** wait what? Are you saying most willing to set free?

 

**Hobie:** he would obviously keep you here Yoongi hyung.

 

**Woozi:** I'm your cousin, so he would keep me?

 

**Rocky:** so that leaves me?

 

**Suga:** anyone disagree with the logic?

 

**Joonie:** not really no. I can't see anything else. You have the smallest connection with Rocky.

 

**Suga:** okay, our answer is Rocky

 

**TheMonster:** INCORRECT 

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** what?? Was this a trick question??

 

**Joonie:** fuck. Yeah it was.

 

**Kookie:** how???

 

**Hobie:** fuuuck he's right

 

**Jin:** what??

 

**Hobie:** look at the question again

 

**TaeTae:** fuuuuck omg

 

**Jiminie:** he said “take out of the group chat” meaning they could still he over here, just without the group chat.

 

**Hobie:** so by that logic, it would use been Woozi

 

**Woozi:** wait how do you figure?

 

**Joonie:** he wants Yoongi to have easy communication. It allows him to interact with him easier. 

 

**Hobie:** but you're the cousin. The one Yoongi is most protective over within this group chat. 

 

**Joonie:** he would be able to get to, irritate, and get a rise out of Yoongi hyung faster if he didn't know how you were even if you could just message through Jimin or Tae’s phones

 

**Suga:** that 

 

**Suga:** is very true

 

**Woozi:** okay so we lost and then he left. What now

 

**BinBin:** Rocky who were you jealous of?

 

**Rocky:** uh… Sanha.

 

**BinBin:** wait why?

 

**Rocky:** he gets more attention from Jinwoo hyung than me. I just… 

 

**BinBin:** it's okay you don't have to explain.

 

**Rocky:** thanks

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** VICTIM FIND~

 

**TheMonster:** it's between Park Jihoon and Byun Baekhyun.

 

**TheMonster:** have fun~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** can this… Stop? Can I wake up now?

 

**Suga:** if I'm asleep, this is the first time I don't wanna be

 

**BinBin:** if we're stuck here, so are you

 

**_..._ **

 

**_TheMonster has entered the chat_ **

 

**TheMonster:** hello again~ 

 

**TheMonster:** I seem to have lost a few commenters 

 

**TheMonster:** but are they really lost, or did I take them~

 

**TheMonster:** remember to vote~ 

 

**TheMonster:** Baekyun or Jihoon~?

 

**_TheMonster has left the chat_ **


	22. New Victim and Old Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait on this one, I had to plan so much and throw some of my ideas away, but here you are! The last chapter! I hope it's good! 
> 
> Also I have an Instagram, it's the same name as here JiminWreckedSugaBias. I post pics that are tied to fanfics, but good luck guessing which ones~

**Suga:** okay so we need to eliminate one of them. 

 

**Jiminie:** I think.. you should eliminate this one. This is about you, isn't it?

 

**Suga:** but… I don't wanna be responsible for this. 

 

**Hobie:** we know, but you have to. We've all been responsible for this, not just you. 

 

**Suga:** fuck… 

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** if you don't choose, I will for you~ 

 

**Suga:** no! 

 

**TheMonster:** who do you think I would pick to bring here if it were up to me~?

 

**Suga:** I'm eliminating Baek

 

**TheMonster:** so you choose to bring Jihoon in~?

 

**Suga:** no, I just choose not to bring in Baek.

 

**TheMonster:** okay then~

 

**TheMonster:** Park Jihoon will be added later~

 

**TheMonster:** and now onto questions~

 

**TheMonster:** what is your theory as to who I am?

 

**Hobie:** I got this

 

**Suga:** wait you do?

 

**Hobie:** you went to school with Woozi and Yoongi hyung, you're a year older than Yoongi hyung, you had a crush on him, and you got insanely jealous after he started dating someone else soon after you confessed. If I'm not mistaken, that person was Baekhyun. 

 

**Suga:** …

 

**Joonie:** …

 

**Jin:** …

 

**Jiminie:** ...

 

**TheMonster:** …

 

**TheMonster:** moving on

 

**Suga:** Hobie how the fuck

 

**TheMonster:** what is my relationship to Woozi~?

 

**Woozi:** wait what?

 

**Joonie:** with how he's been acting with you?

 

**Suga:** don't even say it, this is one answer I don't want to be correct. 

 

**Jiminie:** ex boyfriend?

 

**TheMonster:** wrong!!

 

**Suga:** I have mixed feelings about being wrong

 

**BinBin:** same here

 

**Rocky:** but… what's the real answer?

 

**TheMonster:** do you really wanna know~? 

 

**Woozi:** kinda yeah

 

**TheMonster:** remember the online chatroom you abandoned about a year and a half ago?

 

**Woozi:** no?

 

**Woozi:** wait

 

**Woozi:** no fUCK YOU

 

**BinBin:** Woozi what is he talking about??

 

**Woozi:** he's the one who first told me about little space. 

 

**Woozi:** fUCK YOU MONSTERDADDY12

 

**TheMonster:** aww you remembered my username~

 

**Woozi:** fuck you

 

**TheMonster:** such bad language for such a small little baby~

 

**Woozi:** fuck off..

 

**Suga:** just tell us what our fucking task is

 

**TheMonster:** ahhh yes~ 

 

**_TheMonster sent 3 images_ **

 

**Kookie:** is that… where we are?

 

**TheMonster:** these are blueprints of the building. Find each other. 

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Rocky:** so… where do we meet. 

 

**Hobie:** see the huge room on the second floor of the building most of us are in?

 

**Jiminie:** yeah?

 

**Hobie:** we’ll meet there.  

 

**Jiminie:** okay so I guess… Jin hyung, Namjoon Namjoon hyung, and Moonbin are the farthest. 

 

**Hobie:** you, Woozi, and Tae are the closest. 

 

**Suga:** so the rest of us are kind in the middle distance wise?

 

**Hobie:** yeah but you're closer to Jimin, Tae, and Woozi than you are the other three. 

 

**Joonie:** got it

 

**Jiminie:** uh… Woozi, 1-10?

 

**Woozi:** … 4…

 

**Suga:** I know you're stressed but I need you to stay big okay?

 

**Woozi:** I know…

 

**BinBin:** we promise to let you stay little for three whole days after we get out of this

 

**Woozi:** ...promise?

 

**Suga:** we promise

 

**BinBin:** we promise

 

**Jiminie:** okay you guys have explaining to do

 

**Suga:** what?

 

**Hobie:** yeah you two are too good at collaborating for you two to have never met. 

 

**Suga:** okay yeah we know each other

 

**BinBin:** we both help Woozi when he's in his headspace 

 

**Suga:** I didn't know they dated though, I was telling the truth on that. 

 

**Woozi:** I didn't want you to know I'm sorry

 

**Suga:** it's okay

 

**TaeTae:** we found the room!

 

**BinBin:** where have you been?

 

**TaeTae:** saving battery life

 

**BinBin:** smart

 

**Hobie:** we're almost there

 

**Rocky:** I don't think I can walk much more

 

**BinBin:** can someone carry him please?

 

**Suga:** I guess Hobie’s got it

 

**BinBin:** awesome

 

**Kookie:** do you guys think this is it? We’ll get out now?

 

**Suga:** who knows, this guy is psychotic

 

**Kookie:** I know but… idk I'm just hoping

 

**BinBin:** we’ll get out

 

**Suga:** we found the room

 

**Jiminie:** OMG FINALLY

 

**Woozi:** HYUNG

 

**Jiminie:** you guys are brothers fucking fIGHT ME SHOW ME UR BABY RECEIPTS

 

**Woozi:** sHUT

 

**Hobie:** Kookie just jumped into Jimin and Tae’s arms it's so precious

 

**Jiminie:** hush

 

**TaeTae:** shut

 

**Kookie:** shut

 

**Suga:** this is annoying, do we seriously have to only use our phones to communicate???

 

**Hobie:** he hasn't said otherwise so I guess, yeah

 

**Kookie:** I'm just glad we’re almost all together

 

**Jin:** we reached the correct floor!

 

**Joonie:** almost there!

 

**Woozi:** biiinnnniiiieeeeee

 

**BinBin:** 1-10

 

**Suga:** like a solid 6, he's just being a brat

 

**Woozi:** huuush

 

**Jiminie:** whelp he mastered the art of pouting

 

**Suga:** he did that a long fuckin time ago

 

**BinBin:** he really likes ice cream

 

**Suga:** and Bin is too soft when it comes to the pout

 

**Suga:** seriously grow some balls or at least learn the art of saying no

 

**BinBin:** says the guy who let's him stay up past his bedtime watching cartoons?

 

**Suga:** no I haven't??

 

**BinBin:** he said he stayed…. That he stayed up. Not that you let him. Dammit. 

 

**Kookie:** this is fascinating and all, but could this be continued after we gET OUT OF HERE????

 

**Suga:** yeah sorry Kook

 

**Rocky:** is that you guys walking around outside the door???

 

**Joonie:** no???

 

**TaeTae:** but… we hear someone???

 

**Jin:** we still have a bit before we get to you?? 

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** that would be me you hear

 

**TheMonster:** I'm simply setting up some stuff you might need. 

 

**TheMonster:** or are none of you hungry?

 

**Woozi:** wait you're giving us food???

 

**TheMonster:** well I wouldn't want you to die of starvation, now would I? Where's the fun in that?

 

**Jiminie:** uh… thanks? I guess?

 

**TheMonster:** you're welcome ChimChim~

 

**TheMonster:** open the door and enjoy~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Suga:** wait how do we know it's safe?

 

**Rocky:** he could have spiked everything with coconut or something

 

**Suga:** anyone else have any allergies?

 

**Woozi:** you already know I'm allergic to seafood

 

**Jiminie:** I'm not allergic to anything else

 

**Kookie:** I'm not allergic to food

 

**Suga:** I'd say dig in but take small bites. If you start feeling weird, stop eating. 

 

**Kookie:** okay hyung

 

**Jin:** we’re about halfway there

 

**BinBin:** I can see the entrance 

 

**Suga:** Woozi and Rocky just shot out of their seats, heads up

 

**Joonie:** they can run holy shit

 

**Suga:** yeah

 

**Jin:** this is so cute???

 

**Suga:** bring them back, will ya? They still have to eat

 

**Suga:** and so do the rest of you 

 

**Jiminie:** well I'm not dying so the food doesn't have coconut

 

**Jin:** what did he even bring?

 

**Hobie:** sandwiches, juice boxes, fruit snacks, water bottles, and… 

 

**Hobie:** animal crackers???

 

**Woozi:** wait what

 

**Woozi:** that fucker

 

**Woozi:** I don't wanna eat now

 

**Suga:** you have to

 

**Woozi:** that's what he told me on the littles website chat room 

 

**Woozi:** he told me that it was the most inconspicuous littles lunch that you could take in public 

 

**Suga:** and I've been packing this stuff for you too

 

**Suga:** and so has Bin

 

**Suga:** so I'll prepare it for you before you get back with them so you can eat

 

**Woozi:** ….

 

**Woozi:** ...3

 

**BinBin:** I'm carrying both him and Rocky

 

**Rocky:** if you need me to get down, I will

 

**Suga:** how the fuck are you even typing right now

 

**Rocky:** I wasn't lying when I said he had muscles for days

 

**BinBin:** I can bench four of Rocky

 

**Suga:** damn

 

**Jin:** we're here!

 

**Suga:** can you sit Woozi down so he can eat now?

 

**BinBin:** yeah sure

 

**Jiminie:** I've seen you around!

 

**BinBin:** well I imagine, yeah

 

**Kookie:** so what do you think will happen once Jihoon gets here?

 

**Suga:** idk but we’ll deal with it when the time comes

 

**Kookie:** but when WILL the time come?

 

**Jiminie:** that's… a good question. 

 

**Woozi:** done eating

 

**Suga:** wooz, you barely touched the sandwich, you ate all your crackers and drank all the juice first

 

**Woozi:** … done eating

 

**Suga:** you're finishing it later

 

**Hobie:** there's Ziploc bags in the cooler the food came in

 

**Suga:** wait really?

 

**Hobie:** yeah and a note

 

**Hobie:** “I know specific ones of you won't be able to finish, so I packed some bags for you to save it for later”

 

**Suga:** okay then, hand them here. Doesn't look like Rocky is gonna finish either. 

 

**Jiminie:** uh.. me either…

 

**Suga:** Jimin can you try to eat a few more bites?

 

**Jiminie:** yes hyung

 

**BinBin:** okay so once we’re done, what do we do?

 

**Suga:** wait for him to tell us what to do

 

**Kookie:** I just wanna go home…

 

**Suga:** I know but we can't, not right now Kookie

 

**_TheMonster is now visible_ **

 

**TheMonster:** now that you've all finished eating what you can, would you like to know where to go next?

 

**Hobie:** that would be wonderful

 

**TheMonster:** go to the entry doors at the end of the hall to the right.

 

**Hobie:** after that we get out of this house?

 

**TheMonster:** after I open the door for you, you're out of the house.

 

**Joonie:** thank fuck

 

**Woozi:** this a long hall

 

**TheMonster:** well this IS several mansions connected to each other

 

**Woozi:** fuck off

 

**Hobie:** Wooz who was the richest person at the school you and Yoongi went to?

 

**Woozi:** what?

 

**TheMonster:** moving on

 

**Jin:** okay we're at the door, now what?

 

**TheMonster:** now you have to solve something 

 

**Suga:** seriously???

 

**TheMonster:** ㅎ ㅐ 외 ㄷ ㅣ ㅇ 

 

**Suga:** what the fuck????

 

**TaeTae:** 이 대회 

 

**TaeTae:** Lee Daehwi 

 

**TheMonster:** correct!!!

 

**Suga:** TaeTae how the fuck did you know?

 

**TaeTae:** I like finding patterns 

 

**Jiminie:** why do you keep bringing dAEHWI BACK

 

**TheMonster:** you'll know in due time

 

**Suga:** we got the answer right, open the fucking door

 

**TheMonster:** as you wish~

 

**_TheMonster is now invisible_ **

 

**Jin:** it's opening!

 

**Hobie:** wait

 

**Woozi:** what

 

**Rocky:** what the fuck

 

**Jiminie:** what… what the fuck 

 

**Kookie:** where the fuck are we…

  
**Suga:** this is


	23. ***SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*** (Shout outs, questions, explanations, Insta, etc)

I have not given up!! Sequel coming soon!

 

I’m just trying to write a decent amount of stuff (mostly initial intro stuff, but also stuff that doesn’t require any reader/commenter decisions) so I have time between uploads to write more. 

 

Example; let’s say I have five chapters written when I post chapter 1. 

 

I can write chapter 6 before posting chapter 2, and even if it takes me too long to write chapter six, I can still have more chapters to update so you guys don’t have to wait like 2 months for an update. 

 

**BUT** if you guys just want me to start posting because you guys are so excited or just can’t wait anymore, and wouldn’t mind the wait for each chapter (I know I’ve left you hanging for like an entire month or longer before with one chapter, and I’m still so sorry. It’s why I’m making an effort to prevent it from happening again), then I will gladly upload the first chapter for you guys! 

 

I have the plot set up, I have my composition notebook full of details, and I have the power of Google Docs Mobile. And I work night shift. So I literally have all day. 

 

Let me know in the comments, guys, and thank you so so so so much to some of you that are being super supportive and understanding of the amount of time and energy it takes to write chapters, I love you guys so much!!

 

Shout out to:

 

**_AgustDnD_ **

 

**_GummySmile_ **

 

**_deantookmybisuits_ **

 

**_KindaPastel_ **

 

**_Sirvengence_ **

 

**_The_Atomic_pickle_ **

 

And so many more of you, I love all of you so so so much!!

 

Please especially go check out  **_AgustDnD_ ** ’s fic  _ Smol Angerey Gays,  _ it’s one of the best text fics I’ve ever read, I truly love it, and I support the author wholeheartedly!!!

 

I love all your comments, I read every single one even if I don’t respond to them. If I don’t respond to them but you’re hoping for one, try asking me a question! Sometimes I just don’t know what to type in return and I don’t want to write a general “thanks” because it gets boring, repetitive, and isn’t very personal. 

 

ALSO my insta is  **JiminWreckedSugaBias** , go ahead and give me a follow! I post my updates on there, hints for fics, and some other stuff! Give me a follow, and also give me ideas on what to post on there that would make it more interesting because I am a simple potato.


	24. TheMonster has entered the chat

**_TheMonster has entered the chat_ **

 

**TheMonster:** it’s here~

 

**TheMonster:** 미로 

 

**_TheMonster has left the chat_ **


End file.
